Something called luck
by ScarletXKnightwalker
Summary: Lucy and Levy were kicked out of the guild and none of them both knew why... eventually they joined Sabertooth and... Are they falling in love little by little with... THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH? What happens when a Fairy turns into a Tiger? FIND IT OUT NOW!... gomen bad summary.. rated T to be sure! Last chapter UPDATED! I have an FB page now! Search " Scarletxknightwalker"
1. Prolouge

Lucy's POV:

When I went to the guild, I was shocked at what I saw! They were beating up Levy-chan! I went to her rescue as fast as I can.

"Oi! Why are you hurting Levy-chan? It's not like she did something wrong!"

There was no response until they attacked Lucy now!

"Oi guys! STOP IT!"

"You… Both of you… GET OUT OF THE GUILD NOW!" shouted Erza.

"Why? It's not like we did something wrong!"

"Are you kidding us Lucy? YOU MADE OUR GUILD LOOK WEAK! Natsu growled.

"And Levy… YOU'RE JUST TRASH TO US… A SHAME IN OUR GUILD!" Gajeel said.

Normal POV:

It hurted the blonde and the bookworm so much from hearing those harsh words from the one they loved….. So they just went out the guild and packed their things and went out to search for a new family/guild. But before they do that, Lucy and Levy went to the hospital, then, Levy spoke up:

"I don't get it, Lu-ch-ch-chan! Why would th-th-they b-b-beat us u-u-up?" Levy's word were getting weaker.

"Shush Levy… You must rest first, you got beaten up badly by our… nakama…." Lucy tried as hard as she can not to cry as she was saying these words.

"Okay….." was all Levy could say….

**one week later**

As they went out to the hospital, they went to the train station and brought tickets to somewhere farther from Fairy Tail….

"hmmm…. Quatro Cerberus… nah, Lamia Scale, too serious, Blue Pegasus, too many boys, mermaid heel, too many girls, raven tail, dark guild, twilight ogre, enemies….

SABERTOOTH! Sabertooth is the one! I mean, they are bad and all…. But I guess we could give it a try!" Lucy said

"But Lu-chan, isn't Sabertooth one of our—I mean…. Ohhhhh I know what you mean….. Since we aren't part of Fairy Tail anymore, we could join them!" Levy said.

"Exactly!" Lucy smiled

So, as soon as they arrived at Sabertooth, they found the one and only Sting and Rouge.

"What are YOU doin here? Arent you one of those Fairy Tail scums?" Sting shouted.

"We aren't one of them anymore!" Lucy and Levy shouted in unison, while showing their usual guild marks were, now gone.

"Well, well….. Glad you aren't of them anymore, come and join our guild then!" Sting said.

"YES!" Lucy said

"YEY!" Levy said

They went inside the guild, whispering silently as they were talking about the used-to-be-part-of-the-Fairy Tail girls..

As they are about to get their new sabertooth guild marks, they were asked were to put it and what color.

"I want it to be in my be in the back of my left hand(because the fairy tail guild mark used to be on the right hand)and yellow color" Lucy said.

"I want it to be in my right shoulder blade(and the FT guild mark used to be on the left shoulder blade) and…. Black color" Levy said.

Little do they know that something….. romantic, adventurous and exciting new life is about to begin!


	2. A new beginning

**Me:Yo! I just wanna say thank you for those who put this fanfic to their faves and follows... Thank you so much! Hope u like it!**

* * *

Normal POV:

As they stamp the newbies' new sabertooth guild mark, the twin dragons knew that both of the girls were nervous because of their trembling and heavy breathing...

"relax, everything's gonna be alright!" Sting said

" yeah..." Lucy whispered... Lucy was shocked that the one and only Sting Eucliffe has a kind side!

"Hey! You all hanjin-kyojin(special thanks to Lovely Complex, but im not sure how this was spelled, if u want to know what it means, search it! Gihii) the twon dragons will train the newbies starting tommorow, until then, you have one year to prepare! I want these two girls to be part of the Daimatou Enbu! I feel somethin special about them..." The master said.

" Hai!" The twin dragons responded.

* * *

Levy's POV:

" Hai!" The twin dragons responded

it was kinda cute that how Rouge-kun said yes to the master, even though its emotionless

_wait... Rouge-kun?! Not again!_ Levy facepalmed at herself..

"Is something wrong, Levy?" Rouge said to her face up close... Their faces are a few inches from each other... Levy blushed madly at him!

" aahhhhhh! I mean nothing's wrong here Rouge! By the way, can I call you Rouge-kun?" Levy replied

"mmmmmmmm... Okay! There's nothing wrong there anyways!" Rouge said with a smile, and Levy blushed. Again.

"And you better call me Sting-kun, blondie! Sting shouted

" How about... NO! I'll call you... Mr. Blonde!" Lucy said

"Shut up!" Sting growled

"hihihihihihihi" lucy laughed creepily

"argghhhhh! well anyways, lets continue this tomorrow! Sting commanded

"but we dont have a home!" I said

"oh, well we'll get you a rent! But the next month, you're gonna have to pay it for yourself! Sting decided.

so we went out of the guild and found ourselves a home! Its pretty nice! It has 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and everything! And the cost is only 30,000 jewels! How about that!

" Well I'm going to bed!" Lucy decided

" Me too!" I said while I was going in my room, plumped myself in my bed and went to deep sleep...

* * *

ONE DAY LATER

Normal POV:

the four decided to meet in the girls house, so once they went there, they immediately went to the mountains and started their training

"Lucy! Hit me with your best punch!" Sting commanded

" okay!" Lucy hitted the blondie with her best punch, but it was too weak for sting!

" Come on! That all you got?!"

"No!" Lucy continued hitting sting until he said

"okay! Enough! You are too weak for me! How about carry that boulder?"

"mmmm, guess I'll give it a try!" Lucy carried the boulder...

**okay now we are moving on to rouge and levy**

****"Levy! fight me! But I wont fight back! Give it your best shot! But no magic! Just physically okay?"

"okay!" Levy started the fight with a punch...

after the fight rouge was a little bit damaged, but no injuries at all...

" Levy! Since you were weak for me... just lift that boulder okay?"

"ok!"

**3 months have passed doing that same routine, carrying boulders and stuff, but what will happen for the next 9 months?**

* * *

**Me: So! Do you like it? Oh and PLS REVIEW! and please be updated! I might publish a new chapter this day... Bye!**


	3. Should I confess?

**SURPRISE!**

**Me: Yo! I just wanna say THANK YOU for all those who reviewed my story! Anyways...**

**To LyLiLoverShiro: Dont worry I'm going to have Rouge and Levy!**

**To Kitsuri Harumi: Yes! You got that right! And theirs gonna be romance too!**

**To SakuraIchigoDark: lemme join you to beat Fairy Tail up(If they did) for beating up Levy-chan! wanna teach those guys a lesson!**

**To romancebookworm: Thank you! I want to make it as romantic as possible :)**

**ANYWAYS! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! ENJOY!**

* * *

****3 MONTHS LATER

Normal POV:

After all the training in 3 months, the girls were strong now, they can destroy things in one attack WITHOUT magic now, and can fight the Twin dragons now, one on one.

Then when they went up to the mountains, Sting said

"Well, now you are physically strong, we will now train you to use weapons!"

"Okay, Mr. Blonde!"Lucy said

"Enough with the Mr. Blonde there, Miss Weak!" Sting boasted

"Shut up! And I'm not weak! I can take you on!"

"You wanna go?"

Lucy heart literally went sad, and she frowned as she heard those words, reminding her of '_that'_

_FLASHBACK:_

_"oi Stripper!"_

_"What did you say, Flame brain?"_

_"WHAT?! YOU WANNA GO?!"_

_end of flashback_

__After hearing those words, Lucy suddenly cried... A lot

"Oi oi oi! stop the crying will ya" Sting then went to the crying Lucy, comforting her

"Oh It's nothing, just you reminding of Fairy Tail, so please...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lucy punched Sting in his cheek. Hard

"OWWWW! You bastard! I was trying to fucking comfort you!" the mark where Lucy punched gave him a bruise

"Oh please"

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok! Lets just continue training now"

"*sniff* okay" Lucy wiped her tears then smiled

* * *

Sting's POV:

Lucy was crying when I said "You wanna go?", It somehow reminded her of Fairy tail, I tried comforting her, but she hit me instead! but she did looked kinda cute when she was crying, but her smile? It looks good on her! I wish she can smile always!

_wait... looked kinda cute? her smile? wishing she could always smile! damn it! I think I fell for her... damn it damn it damn it DAMMIT! I really think I really did fell for her... sigh... just gotta go with the flow... I like Lucy... I should c-c-c-confess to h-h-h-her... just the thought of it kinda makes me happy, but then, I'm sad too, thinking that's not gonna happen to us anyway_

__Then as Lucy stand up, I smiled at her, I mean, my kind smile

* * *

Lucy's POV:

As I stand up, I saw Sting Eucliffe, and somehow, he was deep in thought, I mean, REALLY DEEP IN THOUGHT! He was acting weirder and weirder everyday ever since day one! and when he looked at me, he smiled at me, HE REALLY DID, and his smile was hot! It can melt away any girls hearts! so that's why a lot of girls love him, he's strong! and good looking too! I just wish he was mine though...

_he was mine though, he was mine though, he was mine though, he was mine thoughhh... SHIT! I FELL FOR HIM, I DIDNT FELL FOR HIM IN DAY ONE SO WHY NOW HEART, WHY NOW!_

_sighhhhhhhhh... guess I really am weak, falling for an idiot like him! I should confess to him... so that I wont be separated from the one I loved again, like natsu... NO, I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN, NEVER! I WILL CONFESS TO HIM, JUST NOT TODAY!_

* * *

**Enough with StiCy, on with RoLe(Rouge x Levy) like all you guys wished!**

* * *

Rouge's POV:

It has been 3 months now since day one... Levy was strong now! She wasnt as strong as she was right now compared to what strength she has in day one! So I'm really proud of that fact! but training needs to be finished, so I spoke to Levy

"Hey Levy! Since we are done with your strenght, I will now train you to use weapons!"

"Hai Rouge-kun!

I really blushed whenever she says "rouge-kun", its just so cute! maybe I should start going out with her, because I really liked her from the start!

sigh... even though thats not gonna happen... maybe I should confess to her?

* * *

Levy's POV:

Wow! 3 months have passed now! and I'm strong now! thanks to Rouge-kun! He was really kind to me! but whenever I call him Rouge-kun, he blushes really hard! It makes me happy that I can make one of the twin dragons blush! It was a really rare sight to me to make someone blush like that! and ever since day one, I really liked him! that's why I wanted to call him Rouge-kun instead of Rouge! I guess I should fess up my feelings so that my heart wont break again, unlike with Gajeel, he's such a jerk!

* * *

**Me: So! What do you think?! Oh and I'm going to have a surprise to guys and add one original character to make the love story more interesting... Until then...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Problems with confessing

**Me: Wazzup people! Pls. be reminded that I may not be updating for a while... My Exams are coming up! Next week actually!I also am a graduating student! I need to study hard!(GOODLUCK ME! I'M GONNA NEED IT!) I know, I know that the chapters are short but I'm going to make it up by making this Fanfic MORE INTERESTING :) I'm going to surprise you guys by adding one more couple... so...**

**Y U NO READ MY FANFIC NOW!**

* * *

Sting, Lucy, Levy and Rouge's POV/Everyone's POV:

I should confess my feelings to

Lucy=Sting

Sting=Lucy

Levy=Rouge

Rouge=Levy

I'm going to need to confess to him/her to avoid taking her/him away from me!

* * *

Continuation:

Lucy and Levy's POV:

I dont want '_that_' to happen again! nuh-uh!

But the problem is... WHEN AM I GONNA CONFESS, IF NOT TODAY, IF NOT TOMORROW, WHEN?!

huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu huhu!

_tik tok tik tok tik tok... ting!_

I HAVE AN IDEA!

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi h!

* * *

Continuation from everyone's POV:

Sting POV:

Shit! I have completely NO FUCKING IDEA how to confess to Lucy and WHEN I'M GOING TO CONFESS to Lucy!

Fuck! I completely am a no brainer!

NO! I gotta prove Sabertooth that I'm not just good-looking and strong! I could get myself a girl like Lucy!

Yeah... but when...

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

*after a LONG moment of silence*

AHA!

THIS IS THE GREATEST PLAN EVER!

heheheh!

* * *

Rouge's POV:

hmmmmm... Even though I want to confess to her, I want it to be the nicest and decent! Like when and how! but WHEN am I gonna confess and HOW am I gonna confess! I don't want to humiliate myself in front of her!

* * *

Everyone's POV:

I want it to be a romantic confession... Like a first kiss?

Probably...

A date? (for sting and rouge)

A movie? (for Lucy and Levy)

hmmmmmmm...

I'll just settle with '_that'_

HEHEHEHEH!

* * *

Normal POV:

Sting went up to Lucy and said:

"Yo! Miss Weak! Lets continue training!"

"Okay! And dont call me Miss Weak, Mr. Blonde!"

"hehehehehe"

So they continued training,

This time Lucy was taught how to use weapons!

first, the simplest, the knife

"The knife is your backup weapon when all your weapon has been damaged or lost! Try hitting a tree with it! Oh and this knife is equipped with magic! Its not your ordinary knife at kitchen!" sting explained

So, Lucy hitted a tree with it and was surprise at how it could damage!

the scar was so deep! It might almost fall down!

"That was a great hit Lucy! Now try stabbing it to make it fall!"

So, Lucy did exactly what Sting said, she stabbed the tree

The hole she made was so _perfect_!

It was an O shape hole!

"Nice hit Lucy! Now for the next one, the sword! the sword is your main weapon at battling! It is equipped with magic! It can also change into elements exceeding the powers of an ELEMENTAL dragon slayer, like natsu, he is the fire dragon slayer! So simple change your sword into a water sword and BOOM! he's defeated! but that sword is useless against me, since I AM the WHITE DRAGON SLAYER! So try hitting a tree"

and so on and so forth!

* * *

**Rouge and Levy time!**

* * *

Rouge's POV:

"Levy! Let's train!"

"Hai! Rouge-kun!"

I blushed as always!

"heheheh, looks like someone is blushing ehhh? hihihihi" Levy snickered, but I could hear her!

Of course! It just made me blush MORE!

"O-o-o-o-okay let's just start training!" I commanded her

"hihihihihihihihihi"

And the training was like Sting and Lucy's training with weapons...

And the weapon training lasted for another 3 months!

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER:

Everyone's POV:

I'm getting closer and closer to him/her! I'm going to make my move now!

*To be continued*

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHA! I ALSO WANT IT TO BE A MYSTERIOUS FANFIC! HEHEHE**

**I'M A VERY MYSTERIOUS PERSON!**

**hihihihihihihihihihi...**

**Sorry for a very short BUT a very mysterious chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Confession

**Me: Yo! Wazzup! I hope you don't mind the cliff hangers cause I'm the CLIFF HANGER MASTER! MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**WELL WELL NOW! YOU HAVE A NEW FANFIC CHAPTER TO READ!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Time skip: 3 months

* * *

Lucy's POV:

Well after three months of training, I finally can use weapons like Erza-san! I can't wait for Daimatou Enbu! I will finally get revenge for Fairy Tail! Now, after half a year training people have a nickname for me and Levy-chan now! I heard that our nicknames have been know through magnolia and Fiore! but the real names haven't been identified yet, which is me and Levy-chan, and our nicknames are

Me: The Shining Dandelion of Sabertooth

Levy-chan: Blue Majesty of Sabertooth

I've never been so proud of myself and Levy-chan!

and now, since I feel that I'm close enough to get Sting, I'm gonna go for it!

* * *

Levy's POV:

YEY! I have a nickname now, I'm the Blue Majesty of Sabertooth! HAHAHAHA!

See that Fairy Tail?! I'M RISING ABOVE YOU!

even though they don't know who's Blue Majesty yet...

but nevermind that!

I'm gonna go to Rouge-kun!

* * *

Rouge's POV:

I've been waiting my whole life for this event!

I'm gonna confess to Levy!

YES!

I'm so happ-

"-gue-kun? Rouge-kun?"

"WAHHHHHH"

_DAMN! I SREAMED SO LOUD_

"hahahahah! Rouge's got scared by a girl" the whole guild laughed at me!

"Oh shut up!" I replied

"hihihihihihi" Levy laughed too, but this time I'm blushing

"so Rouge-kun! What to train for today?"

"I'm going to train you to improve your magic!"

"WHAT! I DON'T NEED MAGIC!"

"I promise you! You still do!"

"Ohh okay!"

"Let's go to the mountains, but were gonna go deeper in the mountains to exercise your magic!"

"HAI!"

* * *

Rouge and Levy's POV:

Great! THIS IS MY CHANCE

* * *

So, they went to deeper in the mountains

* * *

Normal POV:

As they go deeper, Rouge started the conversation

"So, Levy, is there someone you like?"

Levy was so shocked to hear that from Rouge! This is the first time he ever put the subject to romance!

Levy thought this was her greatest chance to say it

"ummmm... yeah! I really liked him! He is so cute, I wish he was mine though"

Rouge was heartbroken as he heard these words so much, he controlled himself not to cry!

"oh, okay"

"tell me, Rouge-kun, Is there someone you like?"

Now, Its Rouge's turn to be shocked! She just broke her heart and now she is asking her this!

"uhhhhhhhh... yes I do, She is so pretty, I loved her so much ever since the day I saw her! I'm so lucky to see her everyday! and she is..."

Levy was so curious at who the girl is and was heartbroken too! but she decided to bear the pain

"Well, Rouge-kun, Who is it?"

"You want to know?"

"yes"

"Sure"

"YES I"M VERY SURE"

"you"

"what"

"It is YOU"

"I-" Levy was cut at her sentence...

* * *

Normal POV:

back at the guild:

"YO Lucy! Let's train in the mountains, but deeper in there!"

"Okay! What are we going to train today Mr. Blonde?"

"Enough with the Mr. Blonde, Miss Weak! and We are going to improve your magic!"

"OHHH OKAY"

both of them saw their great chance to confess!

So they went deeper in the mountains

"Lucy, Is there someone you like?"

Lucy was surprised to hear this from Mr. Blonde! but saw her chance to confess

"Not like Sting, I love him, ever since the day he rescued me from my dark days... I loved him from the start before I even knew it"

"Who is it?"

"..."

"Pls. tell me who..."

"..."

"Lucy, I l-l-l-l-like y-y-y-y-y-o-u..."

"It's you"

both of them said at the both time followed by a loud bang!

*to be continued*

* * *

**Me: Thank you my mysterious side! Now I have you CLIFF HANGED! hahahahahahhaah!**

**Pls. Review and write there on what do you think will happen!**

**don't get me wrong! I have my own idea on what's gonna happen!**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Being all lovey dovey

**Me: Gomen! I haven't updated the fanfic yesterday! So, I checked the poll today and majority of you said NO! So, all of you who voted yes(including me) will not have a chance to read the separated story of "Something called luck"! So, there!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

****Normal POV:

After Rouge confessed to Levy, He cut her in her sentence and kissed her!

"Rou-,mmmm-, Sto-"

"Shhhh, be quiet Levy"

"mmmmm kay"

Levy was obviously enjoying her first passionate kiss, and so was Rouge.

As they were kissing, Rouge could taste her lips, it tasted like... blue berries? It tasted good! and Rouge could feel her soft, small round lips around his, and he was happy because Levy returned the kiss and deepened the kiss, It turned Rouge on so much!

Levy turned red but continued the kiss.

Rouge opened his mouth and insert his tounge in hers, wrapping it up.

Then, after they kissed, there was a thin line of saliva where there tounge is.

" Levy, I like you... Can I be your b-b-b-b-oy-"

"Boyfriend? Of Course! I like you too, Rouge-kun!" Levy exclaimed

" Thank you Levy, I love you..."

" I love you too, Rouge-kun"

* * *

**Okay enough with the semi dirty scene**

* * *

Normal POV:

Before the two blondies went to the mountains(in chapter 5) Sting set Lucy up and was headed to a part in the mountains where the was an abandoned house, and Sting has something "planned" to Lucy

_in the mountains_:

After the two blondies confessed their love to each other, Sting took control over Lucy's body and possessed her

Sting then did the most unexpected thing to do to Lucy...

Sting _kissed_ Lucy!

Lucy has her eyes wide open, looking at Sting

Sting has his eyes closed, hoping she would return the kiss.

And she did!

So, Sting headed to the abandoned house and made love to each other(Sting was wearing a condom here m'kay?)

After they do:

"Sting, that was awesome!" Lucy said, catching her breath

"Yeah..."

"So, let's train, Sting!"

"You can still move?"

"Uhhh... Sure I can!"

"Oh... So let's get going now!"

* * *

Normal POV:

"So, Lucy, for the past six months, I've been training you to strengthen yourself and improving your weaponing skills! So for the last six months, I will train you to finally improve your magic with Rouge and Levy!"

"Really? I finally get to train with Levy-chan?"

"Yes"

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Normal POV:

"Are you sure I will get to train with Lu-chan, Rouge-kun?"

"Yes, I'm very sure"

"YESSSSSS"

* * *

Normal POV:

"LEVY-CHAAN!"

"LU-CHHANNNN!"

The two girls rushed to each other and gave a hug

"Hey, did you know that we're going to train together" the two girls said at the the same time

"Ehh, you know?" they said it together again

"hahahahaha!"

"So girls, you probably know we're going to train you to improve your magic right?"

"Of course!"

* * *

So, the twin dragons of sabertooth trained the two girls to improve their magic for the next six months because magic is too tough to improve

* * *

Timeskip: 6 months

*To be continued on the next chapter*

* * *

**Me: So, How was it?**

**Kinda dumb ne?**

**Anyways**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**


	7. 7: Getting ready for the Daimatou Enbu!

**Me: Yo wasup wasup people! So today as I was about to close the poll, I saw that the majority of you now says YES, but, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not going to make the separated story of this fanfic... YET!**

**Yup! You guessed it right! I will still make the separated story, just not today, ok?**

**Good!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

After their fierce training over the past 6 months, both two girls have gotten stronger!

Lucy's fleuve d'ètoiles can now change into any elements she wants like fire, water, air and more! She also has 99 silver keys and 24 golden keys that includes the chinese zodiac!

Levy's solid script is even stronger than before! She can now summon things just by writing what she wants in the air like dragons and stuff! She can even summon foods! for free! (neat!)

Both two girls have a katana on their left side

Levy has a special shoes that can make her run faster than Jet!

Right now, they are ready to take on Fairy Tail on the Daimatou Enbu!

* * *

Normal POV:

The two girls are now getting ready for the Daimatou Enbu by fighting Sabertooth's strongest mages! They all won the battle and their last is non other than the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!

* * *

Rouge POV:

I think I might have made Levy a monster, a kind monster that is...

I'm fighting her now

My God! I've never been this injured before!

I'm on my dragon force now, and so is Sting

I can smell his fresh blood from here

My guess is Lucy's beating him up

*sigh*

I guess they never change...eh-?

" Solid Script: Water typhoon!"

" Waghhhh!-"

" *cough* Why you Levy!"

" teee hee hee"

* * *

Sting POV:

Shit! I made Lucy a killing machine on a killing spree!

" Oi Sting! That all you got?"

" What did you say?!"

" I open thee, Gate of the chen, Dragon! 1st trine, Fire!"

As soon as Lucy said those words, I saw a Fire Dragon breathing fire and unleashing a powerful dragon's roar

* * *

Levy POV:

As soon as I activated Water Typhoon, I unleashed my katana and made a move on Rouge and deafeated him on one blow!

" *cough* You did good Levy"

" Arigatou Rouge-kun"

" Now, pls. heal me"

" HAI!"

I summoned a lot of alcohol, bandage and ice packs to heal him

" Arigatou, Levy"

" Welcome Rouge-kun" I said with a smile

I wonder how Lucy is doing?

* * *

Lucy POV:

I summoned '_him'_ to defeat Sting with his roar and healed Sting summoning rabbit with his love combining mine

" Arigatou, Lucy"

" Your Welcome"

" Lucy, I wanna eat"

" Okay, Sting"

* * *

**Let's go to Fairy Tail to see what they are doing, shall we?**

* * *

Normal POV:

The guild was loud like nothing happened to them last year

" Oi Gajeel! Do you know who's Shining Dandelion is?"

" Hell naw Natsu, and by the way, does anybody here knows who Blue Majesty is?"

" No, but I do heard that both of them were nicknamed " The Celestial Solid Script twins of Sabertooth", and they were super strong, I mean, they are as strong as me, you, natsu, and gray combined" Erza explained

" Ohhh this is getting interesting" Gajeel said

" I wanna fight them!" Natsu shouted

" Really Natsu?" Gray asked

" Yeah... I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

As the Grand Magic Games is getting nearer, not to mention it is only one week from now, both guilds are getting ready for their insane battle!

Are YOU ready to take the heat?

See you next chapter!

* * *

Timeskip: 4 days, 3 days left for Daimatou Enbu

*To be continued on the next chapter*

* * *

**Me: I probably know what you are thinking right now**

**" Why is the timeskip 4 days, why can't you make it one week?"**

**Well, to answer that question, you're in for a surprise!**

**Till then...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A mysterious girl

**Me: Yo! I haven't been updating lately :( But now, I did! 'sides I'm pretty busy now, so be warned that I'm not updating, especially this season because it's christmas season now! but anyways, I wanna continue the story, so**

**READ IT NOW :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Timeskip: 4 days. 3 days left for Daimatou Enbu

* * *

Normal POV: (In Fairy Tail)

"Oi all you little brats! There's only three days left for Daimatou Enbu! So I'll team you up now!"

" Hai!" The guild shouted

" Alright, so this year, I will team you up with only one team"

" Why Master? Isn't our chances a lot higher of winning with two teams instead of one only?" Erza asked

" Why Erza? Coz I wanna show to those Sabertooth bastards that we can win with only five members! So, the team will be: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia!"

" Aye sir!" Natsu shouted

" I'm all fired up!" the whole team said

* * *

Normal POV: (In Sabertooth)

The guild was so noisy now because the Daimatou Enbu is coming! Everyone is talking who's gonna win, here's a conversation:

" I bet that we will win this!"

" Maybe so, but those Fairy Tail mages was something, I had my doubts"

" Are you losing faith in Sabertooth?"

" No, It's not like that you know, I mean, those Fairy Tail is really strong!"

" I know"

As you can see, this past year, Fairy Tail was competing with Sabertooth and their strength was tied! Resulting in both of them becoming Fiore's most powerful guild! Meanwhile, Lucy and Sting was in Lucy's appartment

"Hey, Sting, I wanna ask you something"

" Yes, What is it Lucy?"

" I haven't seen Lector and Frosch lately, what happened to them?"

" Oh, uhh, hehe, uhh, nothing happened to them, maybe you're just imagining things Lucy" Sting obviously lied, trying to hide something

" Are you hiding something from me, Sting? I'm your girlfriend this past few months now!" Lucy exclaimed

" I know, I know Lucy!"

" So why are you hiding it!"

Sting remained silent

" Sting!"

" Just trust me, okay?"

" mmmmm, okay, but I will keep my eye on you!"

" Okay Lucy!"

So, Sting went nearer to Lucy and kissed her.

"umm, Sting, shouldn't we go now? The Master may announce the teams on the Grand Magic Games!"

" Whatever you say, my lady"

Lucy giggled after hearing this

So they went to the guild, while holding hands.

"Hey look! Isn't that the Shining Dandelion and one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?"

" Hey, you're right! They're together! Look Everybody! It's the Shining Dandelion and Sting!"

They were gossips everywhere! Jealous women and even jealous men!

It continued until they went to the guild!

As soon as Lucy entered the guild, she saw a suspicious looking girl wearing a coat and a hood to cover her face, and she's with Lector and Frosch!

" Hey Lector! Hey Frosch! I haven't seen you lately! By the way, who is this girl?"

As soon as the girl saw Lucy, she ran away as fast as she could!

" Uhh, hi?"

" Hi-i-ii- L-l-lu-c-y Ch-ch-chan!"

" Uh Lector, who was that girl?"

" Uhhhhhhhh,nothing!"

" TELL ME!"

"Ahhhh! Sting! Hide me please!"

"Oi Lucy, don't bully my cat!"

"Gomene Sting, demmo, who was that girl?"

" It's none of your business!"

" Hmmmmm, things are getting quite strange today!"

" Yeah..."

* * *

Levy POV:

I'm out of the guild, together with my Rouge, at my house, I was just getting ready for today when Rouge started a conversation:

" Hey, Levy, have you noticed anything strange this past few days?"

" Hmmmmm, Well, now that you mention it Rouge-kun, I do!"

" Well, what is it?"

" I've noticed that I no longer see Frosch and Lector! Which is kinda weird! And I also noticed a new member of the guild! You know, the girl with a coat and a hood to cover her identity!"

" Wow Levy-chan! You sure are updated!"

" Well, I am a member of Sabertooth!"

" Do you know who's the mysterious girl is?"

" I don't know Rouge-kun! How about you?"

" Apparently, yes, I do"

" Would you mind telling me who is it?"

" Hmm, okay, but you must never say it to Lucy, okay?"

" Okay!"

So Rouge whispered the name to Levy's ears, with Levy's eyes wide open

"_'she's' _here? At our guild? I thought she was still in Fairy Tail!"

" No! She's not! She said she quit the guild to be with you guys because she was getting worried about you! She joined the guild a month ago!"

" But-"

" Shush Levy, everything will be alright! And besides, she will participate in the Daimatou Enbu!"

" But then her identity will be revealed to Fairy Tail! It will cause much trouble!"

" Don't worry! She is very strong now!"

" Okay, I trust you Rouge!"

" I know, I love you Levy-chan!"

" I love you too, Rouge-kun!"

" Lets go to the guild now!"

" Hai!"

So, they went to the guild

IN THE GUILD

"Oi! All you brats! Come here! I will now announce the team!"

" Hurray!"

"Maybe the Twin Dragons and the Celestial Solid Script mages will be there!"

" Definitely!"

" So, the teams are as follows! Sting! Rouge! Lucy! Levy! And..."

* * *

**Me: I will Master Jiemma's sentence so that the mysterious girl's identity will be a secret! Hihihihihihi!**

**So, do you know who the girl is? No?**

**Good! Because it will be a surprise!**

**So for now...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	9. Chapter 9: The girl is revealed!

**Me: Yo! So, when I saw how many reviews I got, I was totally SHOCKED! Last time, it was only 38, and now, its 47! Wow! I have so many great fans :'), I'm gonna cry! *sob* Well, I got a fanfic to make and a cliff hanger to remove!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Normal POV:

_" So, the teams are as follows! Sting! Rouge! Lucy! Levy! And..."_

Levy's heart skipped a beat because she knew if Master Jiemma said _'her'_ name, Lucy would be flipping out or crying her heart out or beating her up for revenge! She doesn't know!

"Umm, Master, why don't you just say the name?" Lucy asked

" Uhh, I think its best for you to get out of this guild, because you might be shocked who this 'other team mate' is!"

" Why?"

" What you don't know won't hurt you Lucy!" Sting explained

" What? You think I'm a weakling Sting? I'm gonna get you for that!"

" Uhh waitwaitwaitwaitwait! Don't hit me! Please!"

" Too late! LUCY KICK!"

Soon, Sting went flying across the roof of the building!

" Why did you did that Lu-chan?"

" Cause he is gettin on my nerves! That's why Levy-chan!"

" Oh, sokka"

" Well, Master? Tell the name NOW!"

" H-h-h-hai!"

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal POV:

" Oi, Master, shouldn't we get goin in Fiore? There's only 3 days left and its Grand Magic Games now! We should register!" Natsu said

" I agree with Natsu, Master" Erza said

" Alright you brats! We need to getta goin in Fiore now!"

" HAI!"

* * *

Normal POV: (in Sabertooth)

" So, before I announce the last member, lets go to the Fiore now and register!

" Ehhh Master!"

" No buts Lucy!"

" Huhhh! etto! Ehhh okay Master" Lucy said grumpily, admitting defeat

" Ikuzo! Sabertooth!"

" HAI!"

* * *

**At the registration area**

* * *

Normal POV:

As soon as Fairy Tail and Sabertooth went to register, they saw each other!

" Oi! Natsu-san! You're going down!"

" Oi! Asshole! We're gonna win this" Natsu said, ready to take on Sting anytime

" Stop it!" both masters of the guild said

" We'll take you on the Daimatou Enbu! You got lucky this time!" Sting said

" Oh and Lucy, cover yourself with my coat" Sting whispered

" You too, Levy"

" Hai!"

Both girls then covered themselves so that their identity cannot be revealed

"Heh, bye for now, Natsu-san!"

"Asshole" Natsu murmured, which Sting could clearly hear

as soon as they registered, they went back to the guild

" So, Master, who is the other member?" Lucy asked

" Its..."

" It shall be me, Wendy Marvell!" Wendy said revealing herself

" No way... It's you, Wendy!" Lucy said, in shock!

* * *

**Me: So, how do you like my surprise? It was Wendy! When I read the reviews, I was all like " Not only I have great fans, I have smart ones! I'm so proud!" *sob***

**See you on the next chapter!**

**Till then...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Lucy vs Wendy!

**Me: Yo! Wasup? So, today, I was reading the reviews and I will respond to them:**

**SWAF: Why? You got a problem with that? Its just my otaku feels y' know! Every otaku MUST say them in an english sentence! Oh, and no hate please :) I love you...**

**SakuraIchigoDark: Thank you so much! I've notice that you really are pretty reviewing well in my chapters! I think you may be my biggest fan XD lol, anyways, I understand your GaLe feels :P, I'm a pretty big GaLe fan too!**

**AngelXReaper: Don't worry, I plan too :) oh and I love you :) No, scratch that, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**NekoNekochan2: Haha! Its so happy that one of my fans are happy :)**

**Runnergirl09: No, Minerva, Orga, Rufus will NOT participate, because Wendy did "something" to them, ok?**

**I have a sincere confession to all of you... I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**So enjoy this fanfic :)**

* * *

Wendy POV:

_" It shall be me, Wendy Marvell!" Wendy said revealing herself_

_" No way... It's you, Wendy!" Lucy said, in shock!_

" Yes, It is I, Wendy Marvell!"

" Wendy, it's so nice to meet you again!

" Me too Lucy-nee-chan!"

" So, how are you?"

" I'm fine, by the way, please, battle me!" I asked, with determination

" Really, Wendy? Wow! You sure are strong! Since you asked me for a battle, but I'll accept it!"

" Oi! You better be careful Lucy! She beat the crap out of me a few days ago! She packs a punch"

" Actually, Sting-nii-san, I beated you so that I can enter the guild, remember? And I defeated Minerva-san, Orga-kun and Rufus-kun so that I can participate in Daimatou Enbu..."

" Oh, that's right..."

" Ehhh? She defeated Minerva, Orga and Rufus?"

" Apparently she did..."

" Wow, you're strong! Only me and Levy-chan can defeat them! Welcome to the team Wendy" Lucy-nee-san said, with a smile

" Well, Lucy-nee-san, I'm ready now!" I said, determined as ever!

" Me too, Wendy!"

" Ok, lets fight now!"

" Yes..."

" Ikuzo!"

" I open thee, Gate of shen, Monkey! 1st trine, Metal!"

As soon as Lucy-nii-san said that, a metal monkey appeared in front of me!

" Hey Wendy, you should be warned that monkeys are in first trines in the chinese zodiac and are very destructive!"

" I don't care, Lucy-nii-san! I want to win!"

" Wow! I never knew you would be this determined!"

" I'm ready to win!"

" Okay then, Mokey! (yes his name is Mokey), defeat this gir!"

" Yes, your highness!"

" I told you not to call me that!"

" Ok then, your highness!"

" *sigh* anyways, defeat her!"

"ok! Destro Retrio!" ( Destro Retrio is like regulus impact, but its color is gray and indestructable)

"nullified!"

" Huh? My Destro Retrio is nullified?"

" I've trained under Gildarts-san, Lucy-nee-san! But instead of touching it, I just say nullified"

" Ohhh, I see"

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

After I casted my roar, it almost killed Mokey-kun!"

" Forced gate closure!"

" Heh"

" You've gotten strong Wendy!"

" I know, Lucy-nee-san!"

" But, I'm not gonna go easy on you anymore!"

" Pls. don't!"

" Ok then, I open thee, gate of the chou! Ox, second trine, Air!"

" Hai, hai, hai! Lucy-sama!"

" Pls. don't call me that!"

" Ok then, Lucy-sama!"

" Attack Wendy!"

" Hai, hai, hai! Koema Gilmo!" (Koema Gilmo is an elemental lance, it depends on the element)

" Easy!"

I just punched through my way through the attack and and when I got near to Lucy-nee-san, I unleashed my power!

" Dragon slayer secret art: Shining Light!"

* * *

Lucy POV:

As soon as Wendy punched her way through the attack, she got nearer to me at full speed and said

" Dragon slayer secret art: Shining Light!"

Shit! I think its too late to dodge it!

Time to counter!

" Requip: Yuweh Shield!" it blocked the hit, but it went right through it! Hurting me!

" Arghhhhhhh"

" Now for the finishing blow! Sky dragon's Wing attack!"

" Not for long, Wendy! fleuve d'ètoiles change: Metal!"

I attacked the attack to prevent me from hurting myself!

" Fire sword, Water sword, Leaf sword, Electric sword: Elemental sword!"

I requiped my most powerful sword of all: My elemental sword

" This sword is indestructable Wendy!"

" Like I care!"

" Oh, acting tough now aren't we?"

" Hmph!"

Well, I will attack her anyways

Then, when I attack her, she flew from the sky, she casted vernier on herself! I see, she casted vernier on herself to double up her speed and adding up a little of her roar to fly!

" Wow, you can fly without Carla now!"

" I know!"

After a lot of attacks hit on me and Wendy, we both fainted from exhaustion, this lasted for thirty minutes

" Wow, Lucy-nee-san, you got stronger!"

" You too Wendy!"

" Let's go back to our guild"

" Ok!"

So we went back to our guild...

* * *

Normal POV: (In Fairy Tail)

"guwahahaahaha" Natsu laughed, as he was kicking Gray's ass

" Oi, Baka!"

As usual, the guild was still crazy like before, it was a normal day for them

" Uh, Master, what inn are we staying at?" Erza asked

" At Uliya! I heard they had great foods there!"

" Ok then Master!"

" I wonder how Wendy is..."

" Why the hell are you worrying about Natsu? We kicked her out 6 months ago, remember?"

" I know, but she's too young to get kicked out, I regret kicking her out..."

" Oh Shut the fuck up Natsu!"

" ok ok ok ok Gray!"

* * *

Normal POV: ( in Sabertooth)

" Um, master, I was just wondering, what inn are we staying at?"

" I don't know yet, Lucy, maybe you have a suggestion?"

" As a matter of fact Master, I do"

" Well, what is it?"

" It's Iklia! They have great foods there and a fine service there!"

" Well then, that's settled! Everyone! Pack your stuff! We're goin to Ikleia!"

" Hai!"

" Uh Wendy, one month ago, you joined here, right? Would you mind telling me where you live?"

" I live at my own apartment now Lucy-nee-san!"

" Oh, maybe you could stay at mine so that you could save your jewels?"

" Ok then! If you insist!"

" Ok!"

" Uh, Lucy-nee-san? Can I talk with you and Levy-nee-san privately at your apartment?"

" Ok!"

* * *

Levy POV: ( at Lucy's apartment)

" Can I talk with you guys for a moment?"

" Yes, what is it, Wendy?" I asked

" Uh, you got kicked out a year ago right?"

" Yes..." Lu-chan and I answered

" Uhh, you see, I got kicked out too..."

" Ehhhh? You got kicked out? But Rouge-kun told me you were worried about us and quit the guild and joined Sabertooth for us!"

" So, Rouge-nii-san told you my lie"

" You were lying Wendy, why?" Lu-chan asked

" It's because I want the truth only be known to Fairy Tail members and you..."

" Since when did they kicked you out?" I asked

" 6 months ago, 6 months after they kicked you out..."

" But why?" we both asked

" Because..."

* * *

**Me: well, that's about it!**

**Dumb ending isn't it?**

**Well anyways...**

**Uhh**

**Till then...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU :)**


	11. Why Wendy was kicked out!

**Me: Yo Minna! Guess what I got this christmas? ITS A FAIRY TAIL T-SHIRT! YES! FINALLY, I GOT ONE! YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN ONE OF MY RELATIVES GOT IT FOR ME! THIS CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE NO CLIFFHANGERS!(WELL, MAYBE EXCEPT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER ) and I will update two chapters today!(this is the first one!)That will be my christmas gift to you guys :)**

**Oh, and I am currently listening to MR. TAXI by Len, its just his cover though, it was originally sang by Girls Generation, and its korean, I prefer Len's version though, and it Japanese :)**

**(If you don't know who Len is, you're probably not an otaku :| Len is a vocaloid, and vocaloid is NOT AN ANIME, THEY ARE VOICE SYNTHESIZERS!)**

**anyways**

**Pls. enjoy this chapter :)**

**And have a Merry Christmas :)**

**Warning: You may get emotional too in the next part!**

* * *

Wendy POV:

_" Because..."_

"Because what, Wendy"

" Becausee, they said that I was weak..."

_Flashback:_

_" Oi, Wendy!"_

_" Yes, Gray-kun?" I asked, with a smile_

_" Get out of our guild! You are too fucking weak for us! Even though you're a Dragon Slayer, I can beat you up!"_

_" Yeah, Wendy, Gray's damn right! Get out of here now! Before the whole guild beats you up!"_

_" Natsu's right, Wendy, you wouldn't want to experience what Lucy and Levy experienced, do you?" Erza threatened_

_I was too weak back then, so I just followed them, I didn't want Fairy Tail to beat me up like Lucy-nee-san and Levy-nee-chan!_

_I wanted to get revenge, so I asked Gildarts to train me, since he was nice_

_I trained under Gildarts for 5 months, enough to make me strong, since I was a Dragon Slayer_

_Then, I knew that Lucy-nee-san and Levy-nee-chan was in Sabertooth, I knew because I could smell them, even though they scent changed, I've been spying on them ever since._

_Then, I joined Sabertooth, but first I have to defeat Sting-kun and Rouge-san_

"Ehh, you've been spying on us, Wendy?" Lucy asked

" Yes" I answered

" Nah, I'll skip that, I forgive you"

" Thank you, Lucy-nee"

"Ehhh?! you got kicked out too Wendy?" they asked me, with their eyes widened

"Yes" I said

" That guys! I will get revenge for what they did to us girls!" Lucy said, with veins popping in her head, cracking her knuckles

" Me too, Lu-chan!"

I can't believe it, they are getting revenge, for me, for them(them meaning Lucy and Levy)

I was on the verge of my tears, water forming in the corner of my eyes, I was about to cry

" Wendy, are you crying?" Lucy-nee-san asked, with concern in her voice

" No, It's just, I thought you would beat me to pulp, because- *sniff* wahhh!" I cried, not being able to hold my tears any longer, I hated myself for being so weak back then, but now, I will get my revenge, with the Celestial Solid Script mages!

" Are you kidding with us, Wendy? Of course we will not beat you up! You were like our little sister to us! Don't worry, we will protect you to those jerks!" Levy-nee-chan said, with courage in her voice, at the the same time, with anger and love, I knew it, Levy-nee-chan was getting emotional

" Yeah, Don't worry, Wendy!" Lucy-nee-san said

I have never felt so loved before, with my friends, no, scratch that, my new family!

" In that case, Lucy-nee-san, Levy-nee-chan, will you be my new family?"

" Of course, Wendy!" Lucy-nee-san approved

" We will protect you!" the Celestial Solid Script mages said

" From now on, we will be called the 'Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio'!"

" Really Lucy-nee-san?"

" Yes, Wendy, welcome to the family!" Lucy-nee-san said, with her calming smile, her hands helping me to get up

" Th-th-thank you, Lucy-nee-san, Levy-nee-chan!" I said, while crying, and then hugged my new family

" Promise to protect me Lucy-nee, Levy-nee?"

" We promise!" they both said

" We're all fired up!" We three both said

Today, I am known as the Air mistress, one-third of the Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio

I am Wendy Marvell, officially, One-third of the Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio!

* * *

Normal POV: (In Fairy Tail)

" Heh, now we kicked out all of the weaklings in this guild!" Gray said

They were all in Uliya now, getting ready for the Daimatou Enbu

" I know, Gray!" Natsu said

" Oi, you brats, get some sleep, the Daimatou Enbu will start in 2 days from now!" Makarov said

" O-o-o-o-okay!" Both of them slept

" Those brats, they never change!"Makarov said to himself

* * *

Normal POV: (In Sabertooth)

After the trio packed their stuffs and went to the guild, they all went to Fiore and went to the Ikleia

*Next day*

"Oi, minna! Its morning!" Lucy said, alarming her guildmates

" Ohayo minna!" Levy said

" Levy, Wendy, lets train! Because tomorrow, it's Daimatou Enbu!"

" Yeah!" Wendy and Levy said

" Oi, Lucy, I heard you form a new team with Wendy here" Sting clarified

" Yeah Sting! It's called 'Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio' !"

" Wow, Lucy, You teamed up with the most powerful Dragon Slayer in Sabertooth!" Sting said, amazed with the news

" I know, Sting!"

" Lu-chan, we better get going now!"

" Ok then!"

" Oh, and don't forget the rules, Levy, be back here within 12:00 ok?" Rouge reminded

" Okay Rouge-kun!"

" Ikuzo!"

After that, they trained, hard, very hard!

* * *

Time skip: One day, The Grand Magic Games begin!

*to be continued*

* * *

**Me: So, how do you like it? **

**Oh, and, sorry for the last chapter, I accidentally typed 'Iklia' instead of 'Ikleia'**

**anyways,**

**Till then...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**


	12. The Grand Magic Games is about to begin!

**Me: Yo minna :) As said in the last chapter, I will post this second chapter!**

**Pls. enjoy this fanfic :)**

**Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

Lucy POV:

Today is the starting day I will defeat Fairy Tail! The Grand Magic Games are about to begin!

_"Oi, Luce, We give up!" Natsu said, defeated_

_" Yeah, Lucy, you are too strong for us!" Gray said_

_" You have grown strong, Lucy, Levy, Wendy" Erza said, blood rushing down through her face_

Yeah, I like thinking about that!

Me, Levy-chan, and Wendy were wearing coats and hoods to cover our face, hiding our identity

We are at the labrynth now, while Sting, Rouge, and Wendy sniffing our way out of here, while I'm defending Levy, who is trying to figure a way out of here, we were working together, like a family, it made me smile!

" minna! I think I found the exit!" Wendy said

" Good work Wendy! Minna! Follow Wendy!" I said, with determination

* * *

Normal POV: ( In Fairy Tail, 2 days before GMG)

" Master, Juvia can't go to Daimatou Enbu!" Juvia admitted

" Why, Juvia?" Makarov asked

" It's because Juvia is sick, and Porlyusica said I can't recover until 2 weeks!" Juvia explained

" Okay, then, I guess Romeo here will replace you!"

" Hai, Master!" Romeo said

Romeo was strong now after one year, as he trained under the Natsu Dragneel for one year. He can eat fire now, and his Rainbow fire magic is now more stronger than before!

" I'm all fired up!" Romeo said, confident that they are going to win

* * *

Normal POV: (GMG)

Sabertooth was nearing at the exit, fighting through their way, following Wendy

As they get nearer to the exit, Sting heard certain footsteps

"Oi, minna, someone's coming! Be alert, ok?"

" Ok!" All of the teams whispered

Now, the footsteps were getting louder every second!

As the footstep are close enough to be seen who was walking, Sting and Rouge went in Lucy,Levy and Wendy's way, before the three girls saw who it was

"Oi, Baka! Come and get me!" Sting said

"What did you say?" A familiar voice said

" I WILL gonna get you for that!"

Then, out of a sudden, a blazing blue fire appeared, freezing Sting, but to no avail, because Rouge attacked the one who lit up the fire, extinguishing it.

Then, five person started to appear, with anger in their eyes

It was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Romeo!

Lucy, Levy, and Wendy was shocked when their ex-guildmates appeared!

" Don't worry, Lucy, we will beat these bastard!" Sting whispered

" But Sting, you can't defeat all of them with only the two of you! Please, let me beat the crap of them!" I responded

" I'll fight Gajeel!" Levy said

" I'll fight Romeo!" Wendy decided

" I'll fight Natsu!" Lucy said

" Then, we will fight Gray and Erza? Cool!" Sting said

* * *

Levy POV:

I can't believe it, I am gonna fight Gajeel!

I will finally get my revenge!

" Oi, Gajeel..."

" Whatcha want? Wanta fight m-?"

I punched him in his face before he even knew it!

" Oh, so that's what you want ha?"

" Enough talk, Gajeel"

Then I hit him with my sword, injuring him, then I chanted

" O shine brightly at me, thy sun, for your light is powerful enough to strengthen me, then I shall attack this man, who-"

" Stop it!" Lu-chan said, I knew why she stoped me, for this spell was to be a secret until I officially battle him

" Ok..."

Then, I just hit him hard in the head, making him faint for a longggggg time

(**Me: Well, that escalated quickly**)

* * *

Wendy POV:

Finally, I shall get my revenge

I will fight, the one and only, Romeo Conbolt!

" Oi, you there, fight me!"

"..."

I knew how to piss off Romeo, by just standing there, quietly

Then, he launched his attack to me!

I dodged it like a no biggie

Then, I beat him up, showing no mercy!

I knew that I can't just use my magic here, or else my identity will be revealed, so I just defeat him with my strength

(**Me: Well, that escalated quickly too**)

* * *

Lucy POV:

Finally, I will get my chance to defeat Natsu! But I don't need to use my magic, since I can beat him so easily!

" Oi, you bastard! Come and get me!"

Before I can reply, he attacked me with his roar! But I just extinguished it with my Fleuve d' 'etoiles, by turning it into a water element then I switched the element to ice, knowing his weakness

I whipped him till he got bruises and injuries, but I need to make him asleep, so that they can be in the eight place again

We all showed no mercy to them

(**Me: Well, that escalated too quickly**)

* * *

Lucy POV: (GMG)

" In eight place, we have Fairy Tail!"

So, they have no team B huh? What a bunch of losers

" In seventh place, we have Blue Pegasus!"

Wow, they made it

" In sixth place, we have Lamia Scale!"

Nice one Lyon!

" In fifth place, we have Quatro Cerberus!"

That Bacchus guy is strong, aren't they?

" In fourth place, we have Twilight Ogre!"

WHAT?! They got in! Shocking

"In third place, we have Mermaid Heel!"

Huh? Aren't they suppose to be in second place?

" In second place, we have, huh? What is this? it seems that there is a new guild ! They are... Aketorevo! They have truly powerful mages there!"

This is getting weird, but anyway! They said they are strong!

" And in the last place, we have, the none other than, SABERTOOTH!"

Everyone started clapping as soon as they heard, 'Sabertooth'

We will surely win this!

" Those bastards!" Natsu said

" I'll crush them!" Gajeel said

" I will get my revenge!" Gray said

" I will fight them for hurting my nakama!" Erza said

" I will fight for Fairy Tail!" Romeo said

I just laughed at they mock our guild

Well, anyway, I will get to fight them, I'm sure of it

I'm all fired up now!

* * *

**Me: Well, this one is LONG!**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Till then**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**

**Have a Merry Christmas :)**


	13. Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio:Revealed

**Me: Oh, how I was so sad today :( I haven't got reviews that much as before, but that's ok! I will still continue this fanfic! This will never end! ( I hope) **

**Enjoy :)**

**PS: I'm also sorry if there is no romance lately ._.**

* * *

Normal POV:

" Alright folks! It's time to begin the Grand Magic Games!"

And, as if on cue, the crowd goes wild!

" For this year, we will have games and battles! The first game is hidden!"

" Like last year..." I murmured

" Minna, I will participate here, I have good nose!" Wendy decided

" Why? I have good nose too y'know!" Sting said

" No, it's because the younger the Dragon Slayer is, its most likely to have a more sensitive nose, like me" Wendy said, with a smile

" Alright, kid, we trust you on this one!" Sting decided

" Make us proud, Wendy!" Levy-chan said

" Don't worry, Levy, Lucy! I got this!"

" Ok!"

" Alright! So I will now announce you who will participate in the game 'Hidden'!"

" Woo Hoo!"

" Go get 'em Sabertooth!"

" For Team Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet!"

Then as soon as we all heard who was participating in Team Fairy Tail, Erza smirked at us!

Gulp! Erza Scarlet?! I don't think Wendy can handle it!

Then, as if Wendy read my mind, she said " Don't worry, Lucy, trust me on this one!"

" Ok, just make sure Fairy Tail learns their lesson!"

" Yeah!"

" For Team Blue Pegasus, Ichiya!"

" Men!"

sigh, some things just never change, then I smiled

" Oi, Lucy, why are you smiling like an idiot?" Sting asked

" Nothing!"

" For Team Lamia Scale, Lyon Bastia!"

" Hmmm, Lyon again, there must be a reason why he participated in 'hidden' again..." I pondered for a moment

" For Team Twilight Ogre, Teebo!"

Him again... Well, its not surprising, since Fairy Tail has only one team

" For team Mermaid Heel, Kagura!"

Yikes! Kagura? She matched Erza's strength! My God!

But I have to trust Wendy, she must've seen this coming, with Carla with her side

So, Wendy really prepared for this event...

I'm glad...

" For Team Aketorevo, Kuriya"

I wonder who Kuriya is... She must be strong!

" For Team Sabertooth... My Oh my! It seems like she transfered guilds! You won't believe it but its..."

* * *

_Flashback: ( A day before GMG)_

__So, Fairy Tail! We must be prepared for the Grand Magic Games!"

" But Master, how?" Gray asked

" I have my sources! So, for the game 'Hidden', I think Erza would be suiting for this, since she is very quick and smart! She is also incredibly strong!"

" Well, there is no point in fighting against that! I will participate in 'hidden'! For Fairy Tail!" Erza decided!

" Yosh!"

" FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

Wendy POV:

My heart was beating like crazy as the speaker was about to say my name, I was about to say something before the speaker stopped me

" Uhhh, before I announe the player, May we see who will be participating for 'Team Sabertooth?"

This is it... The crowd was getting excited and curious of who was going to participate, they already knew Sting-kun and Rouge-san!

I could feel it... my heart beat is getting faster at every second!

* * *

Levy POV:

OH. MY. GOD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! THEY ARE ASKING **US** TO REMOVE OUR CLOAKS? I KNOW OUR IDENTITY WILL BE REVEALED BUT THIS IS GOING WAY TOO FAST! MY GOD! MY HEART! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT! SOMEONE HELP M-

" Um, Levy, are you alright sweetie?" Rouge asked

" I'm alright, Rouge-kun, its just that, I-I-I-"

" I know Levy, I know, just calm down, okay?"

" Okay..."

I REALLY COULD'NT CALM DOWN! I JUST CAN'T!

* * *

Lucy POV:

My heart pounded so fast as I'm going to remove my hood but Sting stopped me and asked

" Lucy-chan, are you sure about this?"

" I'm pretty sure Sting! I'm pretty sure..."

I hope I'm sure!

* * *

Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio POV:

"Um guys? Remove your hood please?" the speaker asked

"Okay" We all said, with our serious tone mode on

Our hearts were beating as one, and they were beating so fast

Lub dub

Lub dub

Lub dub

Lub dub

Lub dub

...

* * *

Normal POV: ( At Fairy Tail)

" I wonder who those guys are?" Natsu asked

" Yeah, wanna beat those bastards NOW!" Gajeel said

" They must be pretty strong to participate in the Daimatou Enbu!" Erza said

" Yeah, I know they are not Minerva, Orga or Rufus! Those three magic powers are way above Minerva, Orga and Rufus! They are too strong! Be careful, Erza!" Gray said

" I know Gray!"

The Fairy Tail members sweat dropped as the trio were about to remove there hoods

3...

2...

1...

* * *

Lucy/Wendy/Levy POV:

" Let's do this together guys!" Lucy said

" Ok!" Wendy said

" On the count of three" Levy said

" 1..." Levy counted

" 2..." Wendy counted

All of the people sweat dropped as they are about to hear the number three...

" 3!"

Then, we removed our hood, with a smirk on our faces that were meant for Fairy Tail

* Silence*

* * *

Normal POV:

" WHAT?!" All of the Fairy Tail screamed

" WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE GUYS IN HERE?! I THOUGHT WE-WE-WE" Gray said, too shocked to continue his sentence

" WHY IS LUCY, LEVY, AND WENDY IN THE GAMES?!" Erza asked

" WHY YOU LUCY! FUCK YOU!" Natsu said

" Crap you too Natsu!" Lucy responded, like a boss!

" LEVY? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE STREETS! CRYING YOUR ASS OFF!"

"Apparently Gajeel, I'm too smart and strong for that, unlike YOU" Levy said, with a smirk

" W-w-w-Wendy?!" Romeo said, with his eyes wide open

" Happy now, Romeo?!" Wendy said

" SO YOU THREE ARE THE ONES WHO KICKED OUR ASS A WHILE AGO?!" The three men said

" Apparently, we do, you WEAKLINGS!" They all said

" So, let us introduce ourselves, shall we?" Lucy asked

" I, Levy McGarden, is the Blue Majesty of Sabertooth!"

" WHAT? YOU ARE THE BLUE MAJESTY?!" Gajeel asked, shocked

" Yes, I am, Gajeel!"

" Next, I, Wendy Marvell, am the Air Mistress!"

" You have grown strong, Wendy..." Romeo declared

" Thank you" Wendy said, taking a bow

" Lastly, I, Lucy Heartfilia, am the Shining Dandelion!"

" Wait, you? Lucy? Are you kidding me? Then if you are then, the three of you are..." Natsu said, with disbelief in his voice

" Yes, Natsu, we are the..." Levy said

" Natsu, they are the-the-the" Erza said

" We are the CELESTIAL SOLID SKY DRAGON TRIO!"

* * *

**Me: Yay, finally! A good ending!**

**So, how do you guys like it?**

**Anyways, If you are wondering how strong Aketorevo is, THEY ARE INCREDIBLY STRONG! **

**There is a surprise waiting for you guys out there, so stay tuned!**

**Till then**

**PLS. REVIEW**

**Thank you :)**


	14. Let the Games, BEGIN!

**Me: Yo! What's up minna?**

**Well, If you are asking me, I'd say I had a great day!**

**By the way, I am going to answer cutethingismoe's questions!**

**Q: Did the master agreed to them kicking them out cause it dosent seem like the master would do that?**

**A: Apparently, he did, that's why Lucy, Levy, and Wendy were angry**

**Q: Did levy and lucy quit officially i mean did they go to the master office and asked him to take away their marks?**

**A: They did, but the Master was, quite furious about this**

**Q: can you make them save fary tail from something i mean like one of the new guilds turned out to be planning to kill fairy tail and they are super strong then sabertooth save them that would be epic!**

**A: It's a secret :) And if I did say it then the fun would be spoiled... Just enjoy the story! Chillax, okay?**

**I understand about english being your third language so don't worry!**

**English is my second language ._. So I feel ya bruh!**

**Well, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Normal POV:

_" We are the CELESTIAL SOLID SKY DRAGON TRIO!" the trio said_

" You have got to be kidding me!" Erza said, with wide eyes, trembling with fear

" That's right, Fairy Tail, fear us, hate us, tremble with fear" Lucy said, scaring the Fairy Tail members

" Feel the pain you gave us 1 year ago... It hurts, right?" Levy said, strangling the members to death

" L-l-levy, st-sto-stop this!*cough*" Gajeel said, while striving for air

" Levy!" Lucy ordered

" Awww, I just wanna have some fun, Lu-chan" Levy said, with puppy dogs

" Bitches..." Natsu muttered, which the trio could clearly heard

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

" LEVY!"

" Yay!"

" O-o-okay, y-y-you w-*cough*win, Wendy!" Romeo said, gasping for air

" Shut up, Romeo, this is just the beginning" Wendy grinned widely, scaring some of the members, while shocking some, who knew Wendy could be so... cold

" Alright! For team Sabertooth, Wendy Marvell, or should I say, the Air Mistress!"

" Thank you" Wendy said, taking a marvelous bow( I see what I did there)

" Participants, please stay in the arena! Team mates, pleas go to your respective guild!"

Then after that, the game 'hidden' started

" Hello Erza!" Wendy said, attacking Erza from behind

" Arghhhhh"

" Hihihihi"

" Why you-" Before even Erza could land a punch, she disappeared

" Goodbye Erza!"

( **Me: Well, that escalated quikly**)

+1 Sabertooth

" I got first points, minna!"

" Woo hoo!"

After much cheering, punching, and epic badass fights, Wend got the most points!

" Alright, folks, let's all recall the points!"

Then, a board magically appeared

Here are the list:

Sabertooth-10 pts.

Aketorevo-8 pts.

Mermaid Heel- 6 pts.

Fairy Tail- 5 pts.

Lamia Scale- 4 pts.

Blue Pegasus- 3 pts.

Quatro Cerberus- 1 pts.

Twilight Ogre- 0 pts.

* * *

Lucy POV:

As soon as I saw our points, I cheered for Wendy!

I was very proud, like an older sister, cheering for her little sister!

Then, I smirked at Fairy Tail, annoying them, then giving Wendy my thumbs up

But then, I saw Fairy Tail's scores

Not bad, I thought, getting into the third place

Anyways, they will never catch up to us!

* * *

Levy POV:

" Everybody, let's all give it all up for Sabertooth!"

" Woooooooo!"

" Sabertooth! Sabertooth!"

They were cheering for us, then, I felt something in my heart.

Was it hapiness? Was it sadness?

I didn't know

All I know is that people are rooting for us, like there is no other tommorow

And I was very happy I made a choice to go to Sabertooth, with my two bestfriends

I didn't want to suffer the pain alone. Never.

And that I have the love of my life, Rouge-kun, to be at my side. Always.

I will never let him go!

NEVER!

* * *

Normal POV:

" Folks, this is all you've been waiting for! The first battle in the first day of Daimatou Enbu!"

You could here that the crowd goes wild, its so goddamn loud!

" The first pair is..."

Then there was silence...

" Lucy from Team Sabertooth vs. Natsu from Team Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Me: Yesh, Yesh, YESH! Me otaku feels is taking over me!**

**Meh..**

**Oh, and can someone pls suggest or recommend me a Fairy Tail fanfic?**

**The genre must be Friendship or more, no romance! ( This is what I am currently craving for)**

**Language must be english**

**Rate: T**

**Main Char.: Lucy H.**

**The fanfics that I read are in my favorite story**

**So go visit my profile!**

**PS: There is yuri there, don't mind that**

**Till then...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**


	15. Lucy vs Natsu!

**Me: ARGHH**

**You don't know how much I suffered because of YOU guys! I wanted to publish this chapter VERY EARLY but I just CAN'T, I don't know why, but I just don't feel like it ._.**

**huhuhuhuhuhu**

**Anyways, I would like to reply to some of my awesome reviewers :)**

**runnergirl09: Why, what's the problem runnergirl-chan? :) Oh, and I'm not cruel *Erza mode: on*! I just don't want to spoil the fun m'kay?**

**nance-chan: Why thank you :) *takes a bow* My english teachers helped me to master the english language! Just kidding!**

**Alliecat645: For a second there I thought I read " Lucy KICK!" Lol, mii eyes are fooling me**

**MiyuRisa: Trolololol, you just made my day :)**

**Well, on to the story!**

* * *

Lucy POV:

_" Lucy from Team Sabertooth vs. Natsu from Team Fairy Tail!"_

My eyes widened at the moment I heard Natsu's name

_Natsu..._

For some reason, every time I think of him, I could only feel hatred, sadness, betrayal, regret, anger, and the need, the need of REVENGE...

Then, I lowered my head and clenched my fist at the thought, I frowned, disgusted at what my ears had recently heard... Then, I after that, I smirked at Natsu, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance, against **Me! **

* * *

Natsu POV:

I felt my anger rose up as soon as I heard that bitch's name, then I felt my body heating up, probably getting ready for the intense fight,

but I wonder why?

She is just a weakling, after all

Just then, I sensed a great deal of magic, it was so intense! Everybody could feel it!

And, it was all coming from...

_that direction! I pointed my finger to a certain person, the one who is emitting a lot of magic_

Wait.

This can't be happening.

The one who is emitting the so called intense magic

The source of that intense magic...

It was _Lucy..._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

Normal POV:

_" _Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel! Please come on the arena!"

Then, both battlers went to the arena

" Show me what you got, Natsu!"

" Shut up, Bitch"

" You'll regret that..."

" Shut up!"

" Let the battle... BEGIN!"

Then, both fighters clashed together, forming a temporary smoke made out of dust

Before the smoke cleared out, Lucy went out of the smoke, blinding Natsu temporarily from the smoke

But, Natsu's nightmare is about to start as soon as Lucy started chanting a familiar spell...

_"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!"**_

* * *

Lucy POV:

Then, My eyes were turning from brown to gold, as I chanted the Incantation for Urano Metria, then after that, I saw the sky darkening, then shined, then appeared my beloved stars from above, Oh Mama, how I wish you could see this fantastic moment!

It hit Natsu, as always

But that didn't mean, he'd back down so easily

* * *

Natsu POV:

Shit!

I got hit directly with her stupid attack

Man, that sure packs a punch

But I need to stand up,

but before I could, an attack was blown on me, enough to make me defeat

* * *

Lucy POV:

Before he could stand up, I already attacked him with my Lucy KICK ( Thank you Alliecat645 XD )

I knew it was enough to make him faint, because this kick I mastered can already halven rocks into perfect two..

It was the perfect move! Since I mastered both speed and strength

Then, the smoke was cleared, completely showing the already defeated Natsu.

" And the winner is, Lucy Heartfilia from Team Sabertooth!"

And the crowd goes wild!

" Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

" Beat the crap out of Fairy Tail Lucy!"

" LUCY!"

I could hear people cheering for me, about beating Fairy Tail's butt, something like that

But for me, I don't want to beat them

Why you ask?

It's because I WANT TO MAKE THEM SUFFER

Suffer the consequences of making the three of us suffer

I hated Fairy Tail, ever since they kicked me out, I really do

* * *

Levy POV:

" +10 pts for Sabertooth!"

" Wooot woooot"

" Yeah Sabertooth!"

" Show 'em Fairies what you got!"

People were cheering for us, I never felt like this before

I didn't know why

I mean, people cheered for us before,

Why is it I'm only feeling these emotions now?

Was it because, I'm part of the participants?

Maybe, Maybe

just maybe.

Just then, I felt a really dangerous aura coming from Lu-chan's direction

I could tell she hasn't had enough yet

She is really dangerous when it comes to people she hates, especially Fairy Tail.

But she is an angel when it comes to her friends, the people she loves, whom she loves back.

I guess I could safely say that I am Lucy's friend

Forever and always.

* * *

Wendy POV:

I felt happy when Lucy defeated Natsu!

I just did!

maybe I can do the same to Romeo

Romeo...

ROMEOOOOOOOO!

That name run through my head like a monster, but I need to keep calm

Keep calm Wendy

Keep calm...

There, that's more like i-

Hey, isn't that Romeo over there, staring at me?

I squinted my eyes just to make sure, and when I saw it clearly

He was staring at me!

I glared at him..

He looked away!

COOL!

I think I should work on my glare...

That would be awesome!

* * *

Erza POV: ( Fairy Tail)

" Man, you suck Natsu, getting defeated by a weakling like her!" Gray said

" Well, it's not my fault she got strong! I hate you Lucy!" Natsu accused

" Enough, you two! We will get our revenge in battles!" I declared

" A-a-a-aye!"

" Good."

I never thought Lucy could be this strong

I regret what I did to Lucy, one year ago...

_Flashback:_

_"You… Both of you… GET OUT OF THE GUILD NOW!" shouted Erza._

_Flashback end_

Soon, I was on the verge of tears, but I have to hold on, to Fairy Tail...

but I didn't know what's right anymore

I should ask for Lucy's forgiveness

I don't know why, but I felt like my life needed it...

I will go to her, tonight...

Alone!

* * *

**Me: Well, no one has still given me suggestion for a good fanfic -_-**

**oh well!**

**What do you think's gonna happen?**

**Till then...**

**PLS. REVIEW**

**Thank you :)**


	16. Will Erza say sorry?

**Me: Yay! SakuraIchigoDark is back! lol**

**I feel like your my biggest fan...(not to be rude)**

**Thanks to SakuraIchigoDark and runnergirl09, imma post this chapter VERY EARLY!**

**OMGZERSSSSSS, FINALLY HIT 100 REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU LUCAS BANE FOR THE 100TH REVIEW, AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**

***shove cookie into Lucas Bane's mouth* **

**This will mostly be Erza POV! and Maybe a little of Lucy... or maybe not.**

** Just Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV:

" Next, Lyon from Team Lamia Scale vs. Ichiya from team Blue pegasus"

Obviously, Lyon won that match, giving Lamia Scale a whooping ten points.

" Before we call it a day, Let us recall the points!"

Then, a board magically appear out of nowhere

Sabertooth- 20 pts.

Aketorevo- 18 pts.

Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail- 16 pts.

Lamia Scale- 14 pts.

Blue Pegasus- 8 pts.

Quatro Cerberus- 6 pts.

Twilight Ogre- 5 pts.

" Yeah! We're leading Levy-chan, Wendy-chan!"

" Wooooo!"

" That's good, Lu-chan!"

" What's surprising, Fairy Tail matched up with Mermaid Heel..."

" They won't back down so easily, Lucy-nee-san!"

" Your right Wendy, we just have to do our best now!"

" Let's go back to our inn, now, shall we, ladies?" Sting asked

All the girls blushed, but the one who blushed the most was Lucy!

" Ok..."

So they went to their inn.

* * *

**Warning: You may cry at this part... get a box of tissues!**

* * *

Erza POV:

I sat at the edge of the, very deeply in thought,

I already decided that I'm going to say sorry, but what exactly am I going to say?

It's just so confusing!

What if Lucy kicked me out?

_"Oi, Luce-"_

_" Lucy KICK!"_

sigh... memories...

Levy...

I guess I went overboard to her

She was my partner when it comes to books, other than Lucy!

I miss her

Wendy...

She was like my little sister...

I wasn't there when Wendy was kicked out!

If I was, then I would've protected her!

That flame brain and ice pervert!

Bastards!

Sigh...

They really tried her best to be strong

No, they already are...

I regret what I did, one year ago...

Sorry...

Lucy

Levy

Wendy

...

is it me or did I just felt something warm on my cheeks

I touched it, it was wet

I was crying

crying over the lost of my three best friends

in shame, I put both my hands in my head then cried for a really long time

cry

cry

cry

That was all I ever done in this very room

Time passed, I glanced at the clock

8:00 pm, it said

Well, I still have four more hours...

Time to say sorry...

* * *

Lucy POV:

I happily sat at the table, with delicious food in my eyes

I was mentally drooling

I could already taste it, despite that it wasn't in my mouth yet!

" Itadakimasu!" We all said in unison

" Yosh!" said the very hungry Sting

" Oi, Sting, your manners!" I said childishly, I acted like I was the mother of the team

" Awww, but I'm hungry!"

" MANNERS." I glared at him, which scared him to death

" Yes ma'am"

" That's more like it!"

" Erza no. 2" Levy said

" You're right Levy, only I'm stronger!"

" Right you are Lucy!" Sting said

" Hahahaha! I'm glad to have you guys!"

" Me too, Lucy-nee-san!"

" Say, Sting, Where is Rouge-kun?" asked Levy

" He went to get something"

" Oh ok! Let's leave some for him!"

" Ok!"

After we ate our delicious dinner, Sting already went to bed, while the three of us have a little girl talk.

* * *

Erza POV:

I went across the place, searching for the inn Sabertooth stays.

I should know, because the inn that a certain guild stays has a flag on it, that has a certain guild's guild mark, indicating whose guild was staying, like ours.

Then, my eyes came across something

It was the Sabertooth guild mark.

in a flag

I felt my heart beating

I went to the inn

" Hello there, may I ask what room is Sabertooth staying?" I asked the one in charge

" Sure, It's on the second floor, room 439"

" Ok thanks"

As I found the door, a part of me just want to shrug off the feeling and just go say sorry, while a part of me wants to turn back...

But I knew the right thing, no matter how much I didn't like it.

I just had to say, I'm sorry...

I approached it and knocked...

* * *

Lucy POV:

While we were talking, I heard a knock on the door

" Guys, Its Rouge!" Levy assumed

" Come on, let's go get it" Wendy said

" OK!"

" COMING!" We all shouted

* * *

Erza POV:

" COMING!"

I then knew those voices

it was Lucy, Levy, and Wendy!

My heart beat faster!

Then, I just realized that my eyes are still red and puffy from all that crying

SHIT!

But then, I just brushed it off when suddenly, the door opened...

* * *

Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio POV

We then went near the door and opened it, and Levy said

" Welcome back Rou-, Huh, you're not Rouge, your..."

" H-h-hello, Lucy, Levy, Wendy" A certain Red hair mage said

We immediately felt our body temperature rising, but, as soon as she showed her face to us, we first noticed her puffy red eyes...

" E-E-E-Erza..." Was all that we could say

* * *

**Me: So, Erza was planning to say sorry to the girls, or is she?**

**Well, how do you like it?**

**Till then**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**


	17. Sorry

**Me: I can't believe it! Finally reached 100 reviews!**

**Still proud and happy!**

**xEternity: Awww, but I love cookies!**

**runnergirl09: I'M NOT A MEANIE!**

**SakuraIchigoDark: You better forgive Erza! She is my Favorite Character!**

**Miki-chan: Arigatou!**

**sereneskydragonslayer: She is, and she will!**

**Fairy: Thank you :D**

**Alliecat645: Glad I made your life complete! lol, I got the idea from YOU!**

**Anyways, Enjoy this chapter**

**PS: Prepare tissues! You may cry at this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Erza POV:

" E-E-E-Erza..."

" H-h-h-hello..." I said shyly

" What are you doing here, Erza?" Lucy asked

" Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in Fairy Tail?" Levy continued

" I-I-I-I-" I couldn't say it

" What Erza? Are you going to mock us again? If so, get out" Lucy said, while she was about to close the door

" WAIT LUCY" I stopped her

" What? Say it!"

" I-I-I-I-I-"

There was silence

" I'm sorry Lucy, Levy, Wendy... For all I have done last year, I couldn't help myself, but beat you Lucy and Levy,It was Master's orders, I didn't knew why, but I did disobey him, but he said that I will be kicked out too, If I didn't followed Master's orders, Wendy, you were like a sister to me, If I knew that you were going to be kicked out, If I knew those bastards gonna take their advantage, If I-"

Then, I felt someone hugged me, tightly

No, I felt 6 arms hugging me

It was Lucy, Levy, and Wendy...

Then I felt something warm and wet in my chest

They were crying

I couldn't help myself, but cry with them, in silence

I hugged them back tighter

For that moment, I knew their answer

They forgave me

Somehow, I knew in those past 12 months, they felt hatred...

But now, I removed that hatred, but only towards me, I didn't know if they will forgive Natsu, Gajeel and Romeo...

Yeah, I've been waiting for this moment, to hug them, to say sorry

It removed my guilt

I felt happy

for the first time in one year, I felt truly happy

It was true happiness.

* * *

Lucy POV:

When Erza said sorry, I hugged her immediately

I cried also

She was the first one who asked my forgiveness,

I was glad that she still thinks of us so dearly

She was like my older sister, who protected me

And she still does

She still do

I'm glad I forgave her

My heart was peaceful

I was happy

* * *

Levy POV:

I can't believe Erza said sorry to us, despite what happened last year

but she still said sorry

That's the titania I knew

A friend

A loving person

She was my first idol

And she still is

Erza...

You were like my older sister, now that I think of it

I forgive you!

* * *

Wendy POV:

E-e-e-e-Erza-nee

She-she

She said sorry to me

She blamed herself for not protecting me towards Fairy Tail

She said I was like her little sister

She was my older sister

She was the one who first welcomed me to Fairy Tail

She was the one who inspired me to become a part of Fairy Tail

Erza-nee...

I still think of you as my older sister

Thank you for all you've done to me

I forgive you, Erza-nee

* * *

Celestial Solid Sky Dragon trio POV:

After we heard Erza say sorry, we ran to her and hugged her

We shared tears with her

But, it was no ordinary tears

It was tears of joy, mixed with love and forgiveness

We felt her crying too, and hugged us back tighter

We were glad our ex-guildmate said sorry to us

Now that's the true Titania!

" Erza?" Lucy spoke, breaking the peaceful silence

" Yes, Lucy?"

" Thank you, for everything..."

" It's okay, Lucy,"

" Erza-chan, I-I-I"

" Shhhh Levy, It's okay now, I already said I'm sorry"

" Erza-nee, I still love you in a sisterly way!"

" I love you too, Wendy, my little sister"

" Erza..."

" We forgive you!"

Erza was in shock, and more tears poured out her eyes

We knew what was in her mind

* * *

Erza POV:

" We forgive you"

Then, more tears poured out of my still puffy red eyes

I cried, knowing that they forgive me now

I do NOT deserve this

" Lucy, Levy, Wendy, I do not deserve this..."

" Huh, why so, Erza-nee?" Wendy asked

" Because, We kicked you out of Fairy Tail, your family, your so-called nakama, I deserve to be punished by the three of you..."

" Do not think of that way Erza! We still think about you, we still care for you! After all, you are my nakama!"

Damn you Lucy, you just made my cry more!

" *sniff* Lucy, Levy, Wendy, I-"

" It's okay"

* * *

Lucy/ Levy/ Wendy POV:

That's the Erza we knew

Protective when it comes to her friends

Thoughtful when it comes to her loved ones

The Titania was strong

But, she becomes stronger when emotions came over her

Emotions strengthen her

Positive emotions that is

That, is Erza Scarlet!

* * *

**Me:**

**I cried A LOT in this part**

**Now I became part of the four who has puffy red eyes**

***sniff***

**T-t-till th-th-then**

***sniff***

**P-p-pleas-*sniff*please, re-re-re-re*sniff* -review...**

**Th-th-thank-**

**WAHHHHHHHHH**

**HUHUHUHUHUHUHUH**

**THANK Y-*sniff***

**Goddamn it**


	18. Only one way to remove guilt

**Me: Yosh, Happy New Year Minna-san! ( Screw time zones XD)**

**serenedragonslayer: it's a secret ;)**

**joijoiiscool: lol I know right!**

**annashina: SECRET!**

**1fairytailover: Lol I know right! Once I read a Fairy Tail fanfic, I got TOO emotional I started to cry!**

**Rose JewelStar: It's a secret ;)**

**fairy tail fan: Don't worry, I update almost everyday!**

**SakuraIchigoDark: Maybe, Maybe not, It's a secret ;)**

**nightrader1234: I feels yah bruh!**

**runnergirl09: lol, some people are weird, like you and me :) Don't get me wrong, I'm much weirder if you get to know me well :)**

**Scarlettxfox: I'm going to continue till I die! (Hopefully) I love your name! It's like mine, except yours has tow ts in Scarlet and your x is small and mine is big, and the next word is fox, mine is Knightwalker, so, you probably know by now that, I LOVE BOTH ERZA! Don't care if Knightwalker is evil in Edolas, She still is Erza! Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate, and tomatoes gonna tomate! Lol I'm weird XD**

**Phew! Who knew replying to reviews is so tiring!**

**And I just LOVE keeping secrets**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Erza POV:

I stood there, crying, hugging, the three girls who I once betrayed, in shock

Who knew asking for their forgiveness is easy

Well, for me anyway

Here I am

clinging into life

Making nakamas I couldn't even protect

Especially these three girls, who are almost like my family

Shame, Shame on me

I dirtied my name

Sigh

But at least, I got to clean it

I remove my guilt

I want to protect these three girls

Even though its like so forbidden to

I will find a way

I promise!

This time, I won't break it.

* * *

Lucy POV:

"Erza, can you go inside, its only 8:30 pm, you still have time, maybe we can talk"

" I'm sorry, Lucy, I have to go, by nine, All participants must be there, even though originally it's supposed to be midnight"

" I understand, Erza, Good Bye Erza! Hope we can battle in the Daimatou enbu!"

" Hehe, Lucy, you got strong, challenging me, you too, Levy, Wendy!"

" Bye Erza-chan!" Levy said

" Bye Erza-nee!"

" Bye, minna!"

So, we watched Erza, slowly disappear

" Lu-chan, I'm glad we forgave her!"

" What are you talking about, Levy?" a voice asked

" Who's there?"

" Relax, its me, Rouge"

" ROUGE-KUN!" shouted Levy, while jumping in his arms

" O-o-o-oi" Rouge said, while blushing madly

" He llllllllllllllllllikkkkesss herrrrrr" Lucy said, trying to imitate happy

" Sh-sh-shut up Lucy!" Rouge said

" Awwwwwwww, why are you fighting against it, you are TOGETHER, right?"

" I KNOW!"

" So, why are you fighting against it?"

" None of your business!"

" He llllllllllllllllllllllllikes sssss herrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

" SHUT UP"

" Come on, let's go! We need to sleep to prepare for tommorow!"

" Okay!"

* * *

Next day

Normal POV:

" Folks! For today, we will have the game 'chariot'"

Like last year, Lucy thought

" Minna, I will go" Lucy said

" You got your shoes?" Sting asked

" Yep"

" Go!"

a little while later

" Alright, all the teams have gathered! The ones that are participating are Lucy, Gray, Chelia, Frigo( In Twilight Ogre), Eve, Larania( Aketorevo), Bacchus, and Risley!"

" Are you ready? 3, 2, 1, GOOOO!"

Soon, participants started running, fast

Gray was using Ice Make floor so he could slide

Lucy was using her shoes, her speed and strength, all concentrated on her balance and the abilities in her feet

Eve was making the participants shiver, but to no avail, he started to use the snow slow down people behind him

Chelia is using her Sky God Slayer Magic while running, thus adding up to her speed rapidly, caughting up with Lucy

Frigo used his speed magic( Made this up, lol) but to no avail when he was affected by Eve's magic

Larania is using teleport magic, but the range is 5m per 5 minutes, giving her opponents advantages, but she stills continues running

Bacchus is just running, drunk, gaining on Lucy and Chelia

Risley is using her gravity change

All were running

But the leading ones were Lucy, Chelia, Gray and Bacchus

* * *

Lucy POV:

I gotta outrun these guys

but how?

hmmmmmmm...

Aha!

I got my fleuve d''etoiles and changed it into a a wind element and turned around and whipped at those guys, creating a force

I was now leading!

Wait, someone is caughting up with me

It was Chelia!

Of course!

I forgot that she is the Sky God Slayer

I mentally face plamed

But I have to win this one

* * *

Chelia POV:

Ha! Lucy-nee-chan used her whip at us but it did not did anything to me!

I was the Sky God Slayer

I just ate the wind surrounding me

It was only me and Lucy-nee-chan left

We were nearing the finsh line

So, I used my Sky God's Boreas behind me, increasing my speed...

* * *

Normal POV:

" And the winner is..."

" Chelia Blendy! 10 pts for Lamia Scale!"

They were cheers

Here were the results of 'chariot'

Lamia Scale - +10

Sabertooth - +09

Quatro Cerberus - +07

Fairy Tail - +05

Aketorevo - +02

Blue Pegasus - +01

Twilight Ogre - +00

And then, it was battle time...

" The first battle of the day is Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel vs. Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale!"

But of course, Kagura won the match, giving them 10 pts.

Several battles passed by, then, a certain battle comes

" Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth vs. Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Me: How do you like it?**

**Anyways, You know me by now**

**I love secrets!**

**So**

**Till then**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Thank you :D**

**And have a Happy New Year Minna-san!**


	19. Sting Vs Natsu!

**Me: Yo minna-san! Just a little remider, I may not be udpating for a while :(**

**Sucks right?**

**Anyways, I present to you...**

**Chapter 19**

**Enjoy :D**

**PS: I STRONGLY SUGGEST FOR YOU TO LISTEN "Fairy Tail Theme Songs" BY TheUltimate231 in youtube to liven up the mood :D**

* * *

Sting POV:

_" Sting Eucliffe vs. Natsu Dragneel!"_

My heart suddenly is beating fast

I was so excited, at the same time, I was getting fired up by hatred

Because he hurted Lucy

Because Fairy Tail hurted Lucy, Levy, and Wendy

I'm getting angry

Don't worry, Lucy, Levy, Wendy...

I will WIN

No matter what it takes...

" YOSH!" I blurted out

" Pipe down, Sting, I'm sure you can do that later on" Lucy mocked, really loud, enough for Fairy Tail to hear the insult from Lucy

" Go get 'im Natsu" Gray cheered

" Don't let us down..." Erza said, feeling a little bit guilty

" Don't worry guys, I'm going to kick his ass!" Natsu assured them

I'm not so sure, Natsu...

Are you really gonna win this time?

I walked down from where I was, ready to fight Natsu, as ever

" Alright minna!" The speaker said, " This is the final battle for today, both teams, Good Luck!"

Yosh!

I'm going to get revenge now!

Then, I felt as someone is glaring at me

It was Natsu, I glared back, then smirked at him, knowing that **_I _**was going to win this time

* * *

Natsu POV:

That Bastard!

insulting me with that smirk!

I will surely get him for that!

* * *

Normal POV:

" Let the battle... BEGIN!"

Then, both dragon slayers clashed, attacking one another

" Roar of the White Dragon!"

" Roar of the Fire Dragon!" They both said in unison, giving their all in each attacks

their roars battled till the other roar was defeated

The White Dragon's roar was different than before

You could see that it was more powerful, and pure

It was White, Shining, giving it the heavenly effect

this, was called the " Roar of the Shining Dragon"

It's a kind of roar, but it's not your usual roar

You see, this roar is the level two Roar of the White Dragon.

A more powerful roar.

* * *

Sting POV:

What's happening to me?

I feel... Pure

Why are there lights shining upon me?

Is this... It can't be!

This is...

The Heaven's Shining Dragon mode!

Just like... Just like what Weisslogia said to me before I...

Flashback:

_" Sting, one day, you will be like me, and then, you could unlock Heaven's Shining Dragon mode!"_

_" Really, Papa?"_

_" Of course, Sting! I believe in you, I always do!"_

_" Yay!" then, the little Sting hugged his Dragon, then fell into a deep sleep..._

Weisslogia...

HEAR ME...

" ROAR OF THE HEAVEN'S SHINING DRAGON!" I yelled

It was so powerful! Enough to make me fly!

Then, I knew that I was on Dragon Force

" You, Natsu, out of all people, Why would you hurt your nakama?" I asked him, getting really angry

But there was no answer

" WHY?"

"..."

Then I activated my White Drive, making me more powerful!

" Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!" I screamed, giving my all

Yet, Natsu was unable to land an attack on me until...

" Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

He came behind me, surprising me!

But luckily, I dodged it to the speed of light

Then I realized...

No one can see me

I am quick!

I then used my speed to attack him! Revenge was all that was on my mind, I was punching him, kicking him, beating the crap out of Natsu!

I smiled to my actions, seeing it that no can stop me!

Then I unleashed my final attack...

" Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Heaven's Res-"

" Sting... Stop it..." I heard a voice say

" Stop it please..."

Then I saw Gray, pleading me to stop

" Are you fucking kidding me, Gray? **THIS WAS THE MAN WHO HURTED THE ONE I LOVED THE MOST, THE ONE HE HURTED WAS HIS SO-CALLED 'NAKAMA', AND THEN YOU ARE TELLING ME TO STOP? SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**" I shouted, loud enough that the whole people could hear, still attacking him with no regrets, my mind just focused on my lovely, sweet, yet evil revenge...

" Just stop Sting!" Gray pleaded more, but I just shrugged it off

What a coward, I thought to myself

" Go Sting!" Lucy cheered, I blushed at it

" Finish him off!" my whole team said, then giving them my thumbs up and my toothy grin, fueling me determination to finish this bastard off once and for all

" Don't worry guys, I got this one!"

Then, I started to say my recently discovered, most powerful attack

I learned it from Weisslogia, but he said that I could only master it if I unlock 'Heave's Shining Dragon mode', and that to unlock it, I need to have a really good reason to unlock it, that I first need to fight for the one I love the most...

Lucy heartfilia!

" Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: **HEAVEN'S HOLY RESSURECTION!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs

Then, the Sky became pure white above me, shining to it's brightest shine

I immediately think of Lucy...

Then, I chanted the most impossible spell for me that only Lucy can do it...

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

* * *

Lucy POV:

My eyes widened

Who knew that Sting could pull of such spell?!

Then, I knew

It was probably because of his " Heaven's Shine Dragon mode"

" GO STING!" I cheered, causing him to smile wide

* * *

All of the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members POV:

" EHHHHHH, STING CAN DO URANO METRIA?!"

" That's our Sting!" Sabertooth cheered

Fairy Tail looked at Sabertooth in awe, knowing that they could lose to Sabertooth

While Sabertooth was smirking at Fairy Tail, mocking them

They were winning...

* * *

Sting POV:

I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT

I JUST CHANTED LUCY'S SPELL

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

" And the winner is obviously is... STING EUCLIFFE OF SABERTOOTH!"

The crowds went wild, cheerinf for Sabertooth!

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Rouge, Minna...

I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!

I promise!

Everyone...

This is...

SABERTOOTH!

Let the games, Begin!

* * *

**Me: SO. FUCKING. AWESOME.**

**I couldn't believe myself!**

**AWWWWWW YEAHHHH**

**The most epic battle on earth yeah!**

**Till then...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**


	20. Yogurt eating spree!

**Me: Yo Minna! gomene if I haven't updated for a while :( It's because of my school!**

**Well anyways, here is Chapter 20**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Normal POV:

The next day...

Today is the third day of Daimatou Enbu!

And, its not going very well for Sabertooth...

" *yawn* What time is it?" Sting asked no one, looking at the clock...

" Shit! Lucy, Rouge, Wendy, Levy! We're late! We gotta go! It's 8:10! We are 10 minutes late! Lets go!" Sting shouted

" W-w-waahhhh"

" Change your clothes! Fast! We are way too late! Come on!"

" Ok ok ok Sting!"

5 minutes later...

" LETS GO MINNA!" Then, Sting grabbed Lucy's arm then dashed away

" STINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG STOPPPPPPPPPPP" Lucy commanded

" THERE IS NO MORE TIME FOR THAT!"

Then, they are on the GMG in no time flat

" Phew, we *pant* are here!"

" You are 10 minutes late! Your lucky the games haven't started yet!" Minerva said

" Stingggggg, I'm hungry!" Lucy whined

" There is absolutely no time for that Lucy! We have to be here! You are gonna have to wait until the games end, then before the battles start, I'm gonna buy us some food, okay Lucy? Deal?"

" Deal!" Lucy accepted...

" Folks! It seems that Team Sabertooth is here, we should start the games now!"

" For this day's games, we will play..."

" YOGURT GAME CONTEST!"

" Yogurt..." Lucy said

" Oh no..." Sting said

" Yogurt..."

" Yogurt..."

" YOGURT! STING LEMME JOIN!"

" Okokokokokokokokokokok!"

" YESHHHAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Normal POV: ( Fairy Tail)

" Erza! Lemme join this so I can teach Lucy a lesson!" Natsu said

" Huh? But don't you like cold foods?" Erza asked

" Screw that!"

" Alright... If you say so..."

* * *

Normal POV:

" So, the rules are to eat as many yogurts as you can! Then the most player who eats the most yogurt wins!"

" I'm so lucky I didn't ate breakfast! And I'm eating my favorite food! SO COOL!"

" So, the participants are Lucy, Natsu, Eve, Lyon,War cry, Millianna, Rae( Aketorevo), Lein( Twilight Ogre)"

" Well, this a surprise! Rae, from Aketorevo, is the Ice Dragon Slayer! And is a... Girl!"

" A Dragon Slayer..."

" I don't care! As long as I get to eat!" Lucy said

" Let the food games... BEGIN!"

Then, everyone began scarfing down the yogurt!

" I regret thi-i-is!"

" Ha! That's what you get for trying to defeat me, Natsu!"

"Shut up Lucy!"

" You can never defeat me in a yogurt eating con-*Gulp*test! Especially If I am *munch* HUNGRY!"

" Ahhh! Too cold!"

" Ahmmmmmmm, yummy!"

" Natsu is down! The last one standing is Lucy and Rae!"

" Rae and Lucy ate... 99 yogurts! Oh my! It's a battle between women!"

" Shit! And I'm still hungry! I'm gonna get fat!"

" Hmmmm"

" Ne, Rae, do you like yogurt?"

" Yes, It is my favorite food, like you, and as the Ice dragon slayer, I can not be beaten easily, since yogurt is a frozen food, so basically, I am eating my element..."

" Great, just great, I think I'm gonna lose..."

Then, after 30 minutes of non stop eating...

" You still goin Rae?"

" Yeah!"

" Wow! Me too!"

" Sugoii! These two women are amazing! Still eating! So far, they already ate 175 yogurts! They are not even suffering from barin freeze! Amazing!"

" WOW! Never thought Lucy was a yogurt addict!" Sting exclaimed

"Just trust her Sting!" Levy assured

" Once, this happened in Fairy Tail, and well, Lucy won, eating 500 yogurts, no brain freeze, and she still is not yet fat!" Wendy explained

" My girlfriend is a weirdo..."

" She sure is!"

another 30 minutes have passed...

" What! These girls are still going! And they have eaten 459 yogurts!"

" Guess there's no more food for Lucy!"

" Wait... both girls are down! It is a draw!"

" Nice fight, Rae!"

" It was a fair match, Lucy!"

" Ne, Rae, can we be friends?"

" Hmmmm, friends with another guild... I'm okay with that!"

" Yay! Hey, Rae, tell me, are you a bookworm?"

" Me? I sure am! I love books! I am also making my own novel!"

" Really? Me too! And you should meet Levy!" Lucy pointed at Levy then continued, " We are addicts when it comes to books!"

" Nice to meet you, Levy!"

" Nice to meet you too, Rae!"

" Next time again Rae? And I'll let you read my novel!"

" Alright!"

" See you!"

" So, Sabertooth and Aketorevo gets 10 points!"

" Then, for this day till tommorow, we will have a tag team battle!"

" And, for our first match..."

" Lucy and Levy vs. Natsu and Gajeel!"

* * *

**Me: YEAH! Cliffhanger-desu!**

**Anyways, how was it?**

**And I also read Fairy Tail Chapter 314**

**And rumors said that Erza is gonna- GASP**

**DIE!**

**MASHIMAAAAAAAA DON'T DO THIS TO ME!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ERZA DON'T DIE!**

**I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

**HIRO-DONO! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**ANYWAYS...**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**

**PS: I am currently suffering cliffhanger too, from Hiro Mashima no less -_-**


	21. Tag battle

**Me: Yo minna! I'm sorry that I haven't updated alot like before, my school has been really giving us a lot of assignments! Anyways I present to you, Chapter 21 :D**

* * *

? POV:

" So, Erza has broken the spell..."

" Hai..."

" As expected of her... She really is the titania... I'm proud of her..."

" Us too, don't forget our secret!"

" Ne, What will we do now?"

" We will wait until the time comes..."

" Wakarimashita..."

* * *

Normal POV:

_" Lucy and Levy vs. Natsu and Gajeel!"_

Everyone in Fairy Tail sweat dropped, while everyone in Sabertooth, well you know, smirked at them fairies.

It was always like that, ever since the seven year gap.

Fairies always ended up in 2nd place, while Tigers end in first

Just like that...

" Yosh!" Lucy shouted, raising her fist in the air

" Lucy.." Levy said

" Yes?"

" We will do 'that' right?"

" Definitely! We have waited this long! This is our chance to do that!"

" OK!"

* * *

Crowd(lol) POV:

" Shit.."

" Against those two girls? Pffft, Natsu and Gajeel _lose_"

" Yeah..."

" I say Lucy and Levy!"

" Yeah"

" Lucy!"

" Levy!"

* * *

Lucy POV:

" And now, for the final battle for today, we will have Lucy and Levy vs. Natsu and Gajeel!"

You could hear crowds cheering, knuckles cracking, and the like.

You could see crowds clapping, heads cocking, and more

This is, after all, a tag battle

But, seriously, Tigers versus Fairies?

You've got to be kidding me!

It will be the tigers, I'm sure of that.

" Oi, Natsu! Get ready." Gajeel said, matter-o-factly.

" Yeah yeah yeah, you and your big talk!"

" Shut it, Squirt"

They were so busy with their little chit-chat, they didn't even seem to notice that Lucy and Levy already made their move...

" Lucy KICK!"

" Levy PUNCH! (Obviously invented)"

" Arghhhhhhh"

" Wuuppppppppp"

" Yeah!" Lucy and Levy hi-fived

" We'll get you for that!" Natsu growled

" Shut it Nashwo!" Lucy said while yawning, obviously bored

" My name's Natsu, dumb slut!"

" What did you just say?!"

" I said " My names Natsu, dumb slu- Warghhhhhhhh"

" Bitch please, My name's Lucy!" Lucy said, pulling of the biggest smirk she has, that is, her 'bitch please' face, then punching Natsu

_This is sooooooooo easy_, I thought

We continued fighting like there was no other tomorrow, flames are going wild in the battle arena, metal things are everywhere within sight, there were attacks everywhere!

" You're pretty good" Natsu said

" Yeah, and I'm not gonna lose to the likes of YOU!" Lucy shouted

" Yeah yeah yah"

" Tch"

Silence...

" Levy?" Lucy spoke up, breaking the silence

" Yeah?"

" Now?"

" Now." Levy responded, dead serious

_Her serious face... Now we're talking!_

" Alright, here we go...

Lucy = Italic

Levy = Bold

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

**O shine brightly at me, thy heavens**

_All the stars, far and wide..._

**For your light is powerful enough to strengthen me**

_Show me thy appearance..._

**The brightest star is shining upon me now**

_With such shine._

**With this**

_O Tetrabiblos... _

**O, God of the heavens**

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

**I am above the moon**

_Aspect became complete..._

__**Search deep in my heart**

_Open thy malevolent_ gate.

**You will find thee**

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

**Darkness in my heart**

_Shine!_

**Erase!**

_****URANO METRIA_

**Excise Negate!**

****Unison Raid:

__Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, there were stars shooting, and the lights were shining brightly, rocks are in the air, Lucy and Levy were... bright.

The Dragon Slayers couldn't see well but Natsu managed to comment

" Pfffft, is that all you can do? Pathetic!"

Then, all of a sudden, there was pain in all of their body

They were suffering.

They were coughing up blood violently

They were in pain.

Then, the Urano Metria attack went to them, in truth they were just standing by, until the time comes

And this IS the time where they attack

" Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

" Bwelchhhhhh"

" Cough"

Then, the pain stopped,

nearly killing them

With no mercy.

And in out of nowhere, Lucy and Levy appeared before them

" Can you see that look in his face, Lu-chan?" Levy asked in the kindest voice she could pull of

" Why of course, Levy-chan, how could I miss it when I dreaded for it my whole life to see!"

" How pathetic!"

" Suffer in PAIN!"

" Suffer in SHAME!"

" Suffer in HUMILIATION!"

" This is what happens when you make a Fairy turn into a Tiger!" Both of them shouted in unison

" To make the skies roar.."

" To make earth boil..."

" To make the seas silent..."

And then they shouted with pride

" THAT IS SABERTOOTH!"

" And the winner is... LUCY AND LEVY!"

* * *

**Me: AWWWW YEAHHHHHHHHHH**

**FINALLY AM DONE!  
**

**AND...**

**I'VE READ THE LATEST CHAPTER**

**O. M. G. ZERSSSSSSSSS**

**SHE**

***SPOILER ALERT!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIVESSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY HIRO MASHIMA-SAN**

**WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**But I'm disappointed too that Minerva took Erza's points**

**That bitch!**

**If I could, I WILL KILL HER!**

**I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!  
**

**Anyways**

**Pls. REVIEW**

**THANK YOU :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: GOMEN! I HAVEN'T UPDATED! DAMMIT! BLAME MY SCHOOL FOR THAT! **

**Anyways, Pls. ENJOY this chapter!**

* * *

? POV:

" Sabertooh is taking the lead..."

" Hmmmm"

" Fairy Tail is losing..."

" Hmmmm"

" I've heard that Lucy and Sting, and Levy and Rouge, are a couple..."

" WHATTTTTTTT?!"

" Yes, It's true... _it already begun..."_

* * *

Lucy POV:

" Sting~~~" I called

" Yes?"

" C'mere"

" Alright"

Then, Sting entered our room

" What is it?"

" After the Daimatou Enbu, can we go out on a... date?"

" Of course! Why not?"

" Yeah!"

" Anything for you, Lucy!" Sting purred, then leaned in to give me a sweet kiss.

" Sting?"

" Yeah?"

" Can you sleep with me? I want some company..."

" Ok" Sting said sweetly to me.

I love him very much!

Thank goodness it was Sting that was my boyfriend! Not Natsu!

I knew it was going to be a comfortable night with Sting.

I just knew.

" Lucy?"

" mmm?"

" I love you..."

" Love you too..." Then, I went fast asleep

* * *

Levy POV:

Today is the 4th day of Daimatou Enbu

Tomorrow would be the last day of GMG

How exciting...

We have to prepare for tomorrow

" Folks, today, we will have the game called " Pandemonium!"

Again?

Alright...

" Minna, I will participate in this event." I said sternly

" Ok, but you have to be careful!" Lu-chan said

" Ok Lu-chan! Count on me!" I assured her

It's about time I show my strength...

" Ok, so the ones who will be participating are

Levy, Jura, Erza, Hibiki..."

I didn't listen to the friggin host anymore, so annoying.

I only cared about the game now.

I know, I have a cruel heart now right?

WRONG!

I still care for my friends, it's just that, I no longer took interest in the nitty gritty details..

" Ok, now get your sticks( I don't know what else to call them!) and know your number...

I got number 1...

LUCK is on MY side!

" Last year, we held this game too, but the monsters are 100, but now, we will make it 500, but, It has MORE S-class, and LESS A-class, B-class, C-class, D-class and E-class!"

Interesting...

" So, who got the number one?" I quickly raised my hand as soon as I heard the question

" So,how many monsters will you fight?" I slowly put my head down, thinking very deeply at how many I should fight. Then I remembered Erza's fight...

_" My fight will be all 100 monsters..."_

Right... Time to settle this the hard way...

" All of them" I said, getting everyone's attention, especially Erza.

" I will fight all of them, all of the 500 monsters."

" Kabo-"

" Now!"

" OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OK"

" Time to settle it this way then..."

I fought them all, 500 monsters weren't enough for meh.

Piece of cake!

And then, when I got out of the tower, of all them were shocked! Especially Erza!

HAHAHAHAHA!

" Sabertooth wins! WAHHHHH"

" WE RULEEEE!" I began shouting

" YEAHHHHHHH!"

We win this time... Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Me: SHORT, I KNOW!**

**PLS. REVIEW!**


	23. Pity

**Me: I'm B-A-C-K! I wanted to make up for the weeks I haven't updated :( So here it is!**

**Chapter 23!**

* * *

Normal POV:

This is still day 4, if you haven't notice...

For today, we already had our game, so now...

IT'S BATTLE TIME!

" Now that we have finished the game, we will now proceed for our today's battles!"

Time skip: 1 hour later

" And our final tag battle is...

" Erza and Natsu vs. Lucy and Sting!"

and from the announcement itself, everyone knew it was going to be an epic battle...

" Yosh!" Natsu cried

"..."

" 3...2...1... FIGHT"

Then there are flames everywhere!

" Even if I said sorry to you Lucy, this is still a battle!" Erza whispered when she and Lucy are close

" Yeah..." Lucy responded

" Take this!" Erza then made and attack to Lucy, but Lucy dodged it in time and then returning the attack to her in full speed!

" Argghhh"

" ..."

" Oi, Sting!"

" Wha-"

" Fire dragon's roar!"

" White dragon's roar!"

Luck is with Sting, because Natsu's attack was countered, then hitting him with a blow!

Both Erza and Natsu are tired, but they are not willing to lose!

" I'm just getting started, Natsu..."

then, Sting started punching Natsu everywhere, but Natsu can't make a move because he was too tired

Natsu gave his all, but he still was giving in to his exhaustion, so he just gave up, which was surprising

Because this is Natsu, known for not giving easily

But here he is, giving in to losing

He already accepted that fact...

" This is for making Lucy cry!" Sting shouted in anger

Once he knew Natsu was T.K.O'd, he turned his face to Erza, grinning..

" You..." Sting started, then ran to Erza and punched her in her face

" AHHHHHHHHHH" Erza shouted

" I won't lose to the likes of you!" Sting shouted

' He didn't know... Lucy didn't told him, did she?' Erza thought

" Sting! Take it easy on her!" Lucy cried

" No! She hurted you!" Sting said

" Please, just listen to me, Sting!" Lucy shouted, then Sting turned his face to Lucy, and when their eyes met, Sting saw despair and sadness in her eyes, but he wants to beat Erza up! But he knew better, so he just listened to Lucy, because he didn't want to hurt Lucy's feelings, after all it felt and encountered, Sting just didn't want to hurt Lucy, anymore...

" Ok then... Erza's yours to defeat, Lucy..."

" Thank you..." Lucy said

" I'm sorry, Erza..." Lucy whispered to Erza

" It's okay, I'm the one who should be saying that, anyways..."

" No, it's not okay! You... I..."

" ..."

" We're friends, already Erza..." Lucy whispered to her again

" I don't deserve that title from you, Lucy..."

" No, so far, you're the first one who said sorry, you must think very deeply of us three after what all happened..." Lucy said, almost on the verge of tears in her eyes

" Really?" Erza questioned her

" Yeah, Erza, but, I think you should give up... I don't want to hurt you, Erza..." Lucy pleaded, and Ezra could see sadness in her eyes too... So she just obliged...

" And the winner is... Lucy and Sting!"

" Yeah!"

But Lucy, something was bugging her, and stayed quiet.

* * *

Normal POV:

There was a party in Sabertooth's inn, celebrating Lucy and Sting's victory a while ago.

But Lucy was still just silent the whole night, not saying a word.

Sometimes, she would just smile at others, but her smile was not reaching her cheeks, and her smile was mournful smile, and Sting was worried about her

And the party ended, and Lucy just went upstairs, still silent.

Sting followed her

" What's wrong, Lucy?" Sting asked

" Nothing much..." Lucy said, but Sting knew better

" What is it? You know you can tell me everything!"

There was silence, but then Lucy spoke up

" It's about Erza, Sting"

" What about her?"

" The other day, while you were sleeping, Erza came to our inn..."

" She what?!"

" Pls. let me finish Sting.." Lucy said gently

" Alright..."

" Erza came to our inn and... she said sorry to us..."

" Don't believe her, Lucy! She's not to be trusted! She hurt you!"

" No, Erza... She has puffy red eyes from I think, from crying, and her hair is a mess! It's not the usual Erza you know..."

Sting was silent this time, taking in Lucy's caring words.

" Erza... She was thinking about the three of us... And she really wanted to say sorry... and, we hugged her..." Lucy was now crying this time and Sting hugged her and said

" You can tell me everything, Lucy... But now, please, go to sleep, ok?"

" Ok, Sting..."

" I love you Lucy..."

" I love you too, Sting..." And Lucy was asleep in Sting's arms...

* * *

**Me: Love the ending!**

**I think it's mostly because that I listened to AVTechNO songs... Made me emotional :) Which is a good thing!**

**I like Cryonics, Lust doll and Darkness six!**

**And my favorite Vocaloid are Luka Megurine, Kagamine twins, Hatsune Miku ,and Gumi!**

**Gotta love 'em**

**Gotta love 'em Vocaloids!**

**"Kawaiigate haite sutete" My Fave part on Lust doll!**

**"Ima yorimo sunao ninarete genjitsu wo mireru Kinou to onaji kotoga "atarashiku" mietekuru no sa. Kotoba de wa setsume-i dekiru wakegana-i kara  
Karada de kanjite uketomete mite!" My fave part on Darkness six!**

**GOTTA LOVE VOCALOID!**

**Pls. REVIEW**

**ARIGATOUUUU( DARKNESS SIX VERSION)**


	24. The end or is it?

**Me: Wassup world!**

**Ok so I admit I got nothing more to say so...**

**Oh and, this is the LAST CHAPTER!**

**BOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BUT, I'M NOT REALLY SURE ABOUT THIS BUT...**

**I'M GONNA PUT A POLL IF I'M GONNA HAVE THE SEQUEL FOR THIS FANFIC!**

**YEAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**THE POLL WILL RUN FOR 2 MONTHS!**

**REASON: TO THINK IT OVER FOR YOU AND FOR ME TO HAVE MORE IDEAS ABOUT MY SEQUEL IF MAJORITY SAID YES.**

**SO, PLS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Normal POV:

Today is the last day of Daimatou Enbu

And no one is gonna stop it

Sabertooth is on the lead!

" Okay, as for the last day of the Daimatou Enbu, we will have a " Last Man Standing" game, in our version. What the teams will do is simply beat each other up and the last man standing's team wins, got it?"

" Hai!"

* * *

Lucy POV:

" Sting..."

" Why? What's the matter Lucy?"

" ... Nothing..."

" You do know I'm not gonna buy that, Lucy, let's just go and beat the crap out of those guys, ok? I promise I will protect you till I die, Sounds good to you, Lucy?"

" Ok, Sting..."

" Good..."

* * *

Sting POV:

" 3...2...1... START!"

" Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh!"

I must win this,

For Lucy...

FOR SABERTOOTH!

* * *

? POV:

" Sting is raging... why?"

" How the hell should I KNOW?! What am I? do I look like Sabertooth's master to you?"

" No..."

" Good."

" Wooah, Sting beated them all up... wow."

" Nice reaction there."

" Thanks."

* * *

Normal POV:

" WOOOOOAHH, STING B-B-B-B-B-BEAT THEM ALL UP! IN ONE POWERFUL MOVE!"

" BOOOOOOOO, NOT CHALLENGING!"

" Stil, Sting beat them all, so I guess this year's winner is..."

* * *

Sting POV:

It doesn't matter to me that I can't fight Natsu or all of my enemies properly...

What matters is we win, and I fought for Lucy...

That's all...

" SABERTOOTHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" YEAH"

So, after this... I have to go out with Lucy, right?

Then, I will have to go out and buy her a gift. NOW!

" St-"

" *wooosh*"

" Ummm, bye-bye, Sting?"

" *echo* BYE LUCYYYYYYY, GOT TO GO NOW!"

" Ok, bye Sting!"

* * *

Sting POV:

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

I can't find anything for Lucy!

Shit.

I'm. Screwed.

Wait... What's that?

" Ummm, ma'am, may I ask what that is?" I asked

" Oh, I have a question for you first."

" Yes?"

" Do you have somebody you love dearly?"

I remembered Lucy...

" Yes"

" Is she alive?"

" Of course"

" Well, this, sir, is a lucky charm for your girl, if the giver, or you, gives it to somebody he/she loves, will be in good hands forever!"

" Oh... Interesting..."

" May I ask what is the name of your beloved one?"

" Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

" Oh, a Heartfilia..."

" What did you say?"

" Nothing, forget I said anything!"

" How much?"

" 5000 jewels"

" Here you go"

" Thank you, kind sir!"

" Your welcome! Oh, and what is your name?"

" Rin (Heartfilia...)"

" Last name, please?"

" Heartfilia..."

" I'm sorry, I didn't catch that"

" Heartfilia!"

" Are you by any chance related to Lucy?"

" I don't remember, I had amnesia( lies, I don't have any amnesia, Lucy is my...)"

" Oh, I'm sorry.."

" That's okay!"

This girl, she has blonde hair, like Lucy, just a bit shorter, right around her neck, she's kind of cheeky, has a bracelet on her wrist, has the same eyes as Lucy...

The lucky charm I bought is a necklace, with a color changing gemstone in the center, and is yellow. Perfect for Lucy!

Gonna give this to her. NOW

5 minutes later... in the inn

" LUCY!"

" Yeah?"

" Here" I hand her my gift

" What is this?"

" It's a Lucy, er, I mean LUCKY charm"

" It's beautiful, Sting!"

" I know!"

" Thank you!"

" Your welcome..."

Then, their lips met...

* * *

If the sequel will continue...:

Little did the couple know, something tragic will happen to them...

That Sting's gift will cause trouble for the two if them...

Something will happen

If they live, they will have to thank something

Something called "luck"


End file.
